Their Story
by GryffindorLover1597
Summary: This is the story of two twin sisters, Ryder and Samantha Davis, who're best friends with Scott and Stiles. Follow their story as they help Scott with his lycanthropy and find love along the way. What if Scott fell in love with Ryder instead of Allison? Hmm... Scott/OC and Stiles/OC Allison is still going to be in the story, but she's a best friend instead of a girlfriend. R&R!
1. Wolf Moon

**Disclaimer: unfortunetly I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own the characters that you don't recognize in this story**

* * *

Chapter 1 Wolf Moon

**Ryder's POV**

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow for school?" my twin sister, Samantha, said.

"What I always wear," I told her. "Jeans, converse, a t-shirt, and my hoodie."

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not seeing how we're related."

I laughed. She wasn't wrong. While our appearances were similar, our taste in style was the complete opposite.

Samantha, whose nickname is Sami, had curly blonde hair that went to her upper back. Her eyes were a bright blue, her skin was pale, and she had a small scar above her left eyebrow from when she fell out of our tree in the backyard when we were six. She was 5'6" and 120 pounds.

She liked to wear skirts, glitter, and lace…all that girly stuff. She wore heels for fun.

While I had chocolate brown hair that went to my mid-back, I had the same bright blue eyes and pale skin. I had a scar too, only it was above my right eyebrow. I got it when I fell out of the tree in the backyard at the same time Sami did. I also had a scar on my right side from a car accident when I was ten. I was 5'8" and 126 pounds. I guess I had more muscle than Sami.

While Sami is girly, I'm more tomboy-ish. I usually wore t-shirts, solid long sleeved shirts, hoodies, flannel shirts, skin tight tank tops with jeans or sweatpants. I would wear either my beat up converse or my combat boots. I would also sometimes wear a beanie if I was having a bad hair day or if something was bothering me.

So anyway, back to my life and enough of my biography…

"Did you hear that?" Sami said. I looked at her. I guess I was too in depth with my thoughts to notice anything.

"Hear what?"

"I heard a tapping on the window."

Then I heard a tapping too. I got up from my bed. "I heard it too." I walked over to the window and rolled my eyes when I saw the cause of the tapping. "It's just Stiles."

"What does he want?" Sami asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe he's finally come to proclaim his love to you." I smirked, knowing my sister had a huge crush on Stiles since we were kids.

Sami turned in interesting shade of red. "Shut up and find out what he wants."

I grinned cheekily and opened the window, sticking my head out. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

"My dad got a call from dispatch. I'll tell you more when you and Sami get down here."

"Okay." I turned to my sister. "Get dress. I don't think you want Stiles to see you in your pajamas."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we are going out. We already said goodnight to Dad, Kylie, and Buddy. They're not going to bother us for the rest of the night."

"True."

I quickly pulled on my converse and threw one of my hoodies over my tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Then I looked over at Sami. "Ready?"

"Ready." She said this while pulling her hair into a ponytail as well. She was wearing one of her skinny jeans, a pair of boots, an old t-shirt, and a hoodie that used to belong to Stiles before she stole it from him.

"Then let's go."

We quietly snuck out the window and down the tree that was conveniently close to it.

"So what's this thing that you dragged us out for?" Sami asked as we walked across the lawn.

"Dispatched called my dad. Two joggers found a dead body," Stiles explained.

"So you, me, Sami, and Scott are going to look for it?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "That's the plan."

I looked over at Sami before piling into Stiles' jeep. What did we just get ourselves into?

* * *

**Sami's POV**

We made it to Scott's house in no time. Stiles couldn't get a hold of Scott and neither could Ryder or me.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Ryder when Stiles climbed on top of the porch roof.

Ryder just shrugged before we hid behind a bush nearby.

Then we heard screaming, so we decided to come out of our hiding place. The sight had me laughing. Ryder was laughing too.

Stiles was hanging upside down from the porch roof and Scott was holding a baseball bat.

Ryder and I walked up to them as Scott was saying, "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone." He looked at the bat. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre…" Stiles coughed. "Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

"For what?" Scott asked.

"Must be pretty huge if they're bringing every officer and the state police," Ryder pointed out.

Stiles nodded. "Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles got down from the roof.

"A dead body?" Scott said.

"No, a body of water," Stiles said sarcastically. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." He climbed over the wooden railing.

"You mean like, murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Good question Scott. I'm wondering the same thing.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going."

"You didn't tell us they only found half of the body," Ryder and I said at the same time, proving that we were actually twins. Moments like these aren't actually rare between us.

"Oh, I didn't?" Ryder and I shook our heads. "Oops."

* * *

Stiles pulled up to the chained off entrance of the reserve and we got out.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing happens in this town," Stiles pointed out.

"He's gotta point," I told Scott.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said as we walked.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Hey Stiles, shut up," Ryder said. I knew her dream was to go out with Scott.

She's had the biggest crush on him as long as I've had my crush on Stiles. Poor girl.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh!" Stiles said. "I didn't even think about that."

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

"Stiles, if I die, I am so coming back to haunt you," I said before we came up to a steep hill.

"Ditto," Ryder said before we started climbing.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said breathless due to his asthma.

"I know," Stiles said.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"

Scott rested against a tree, wheezing, while pulling out his inhaler. Then he continued on.

Stiles quickly got down on the ground. Scott, Ryder, and I quickly got down as well. The police were coming our way with their flashlights.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles said before heading towards the police.

"Stiles!" Scott, Ryder, and I said in unison. Scott took a breath from his inhaler and we quickly went after Stiles.

"That boy is going to get us in serious trouble," Ryder whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Remind me again why I have a crush on him?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea why you do."

Stiles was going pretty fast. It was hard keeping up with him.

"Wait up! Stiles!" Scott said as we tried to keep up.

"Stiles!" I hissed.

"Stiles!" Scott tried again. This time, Stiles looked back at us and waited for us to catch up.

Stiles looked forward and he came face to face with a police dog, who barked at him. Stiles fell to the ground.

"Hold it right there!" an officer said. I saw Scott hide behind a tree. Of course Ryder and I were out in the open. Just our luck.

"Hang on, hang on," Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' dad, said. "This little delinquent belongs to me." The dog continued to bark as Stiles got up and it started to rain.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said.

"So, do you listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No. Not the boring ones."

"You're not helping, Stiles," Ryder said as she hit his shoulder.

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime? I only see two of them," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Who, Scott?" Stiles said. "Scott's home. He said he wanted a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me, Sami, and Ryder. In the woods. Alone."

Sheriff Stilinski shined his flashlight around while calling out, "Scott, you out there?" Thunder rumbled in the distance while I would see Ryder silently praying Scott stayed hidden. "Scott?" Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Well, young man and young ladies, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

We started walking back to Stiles' jeep.

"And girls," we looked at Sheriff Stilinski, "I will be calling your dad about this."

"Dang it," Ryder said. Dang it was right.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles said. Scott lifted up his shirt where a very large white bandage was taped on his side. Blood was seeping through a bit too. He got it last night after Stiles, Sami, and I left. "Ooh!"

"Yeah," Scott said as Stiles went to touch it. "Whoa!" I smirked as Stiles put his hand down. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Sami asked as we started walking to the school building.

"Uh-huh."

"No, not a chance," Stiles said.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, "No, I didn't"? How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles laughed. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years."

"Doesn't make it impossible for someone to bring a couple of wolves to California and they start breeding," I pointed out.

The boys ignored me. "Really?" Scott said.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles said.

"You did?" Sami added.

"For real?" I piped in.

"No, man, I wish," Scott said. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Oh, God, that is freakin' awesome," Stiles said. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since…" Lydia Martin walked by. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look…"

She kept on walking, though, and I nudged Sami as she glared daggers at Lydia.

"What?" she mouthed at me. I gave her this look.

"…like you're gonna ignore me," Stiles finished his sentence. He turned to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know."

"Uh-huh."

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths." The bell rang and the four of us started walking into school. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

Sami snorted. "Of course that's the reason, Stiles."

"Sami agrees with me."

"I'm pretty sure she's just humoring you," I said with a smirk.

* * *

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night," our teacher said. I looked over my shoulder and exchanged looks with Sami, Scott (who I sat in front of), and Stiles. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," I again looked back at Stiles, who looked like he didn't know, "which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

I looked at the stupid syllabus. Of course, like my other classes, I was probably going to pass with flying colors. I don't know how I do it, really. I don't study very often, considering who my friends were.

I looked up when the classroom door opened and the principal walked in with a girl with long dark hair. I smiled at my other girl best friend. I quickly wrote a note.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent," the principal said. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison passed me on her way to the empty seat behind Scott, so I sneakily slipped her the note. It said:

_Oh my God! Why didn't you call me or Sami saying you were moving here? –Ryder_

I turned around as Scott gave her a pen. She thanked him before looking at my note. She gave me a look that said, "Sorry. I meant to, but I forgot."

I smiled and turned back around as the teacher said, "We'll begin with Kafka's _Metamorphosis,_ on page 133."

* * *

**Sami's POV**

Ryder and I walked up to Allison's locker as she smiled over at Scott, who smiled back. I saw Ryder frown a bit.

"That jacket is absolutely killer," Lydia said to Allison. "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison said.

"And you are my new best friend." That's when Jackson Whittemore came over. "Hey, Jackson."

"We'll see you later, Allison," I said, looking over at Stiles and Scott.

"Yeah," she said. "We have so much to catch up on."

"You bet we do," Ryder said before we walked over to the boys.

We heard someone ask them, "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Because she's hot," Stiles said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Beautiful people herd together."

"I think it's more because of Allison's taste in clothes," I added my own opinion in.

"How do you two know her anyway?"

"Our dads met on a hunting trip," Ryder said. "Allison's our only girl best friend."

"So we got you two stuck as our all-time best friends," I added.

"It better stay like that," Stiles said. I frowned a bit.

"Well, it doesn't have to stay like that forever," Ryder said. "Things could change."

"Like how you have a crush on S—" Ryder quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked before taking her hand away.

"Oh, yeah. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed."

"And it better stay that way too."

* * *

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench," Stiles was telling Scott as we walked to the field. "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again," Scott said. "My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line."

I nudged Ryder. "I see Allison." I pointed over to where she and Lydia were sitting.

"We'll catch up with you guys after practice," my sister said. "And good luck, Scott." He smiled at her before I pulled my sister away.

"'Good luck, Scott,'" I mimicked her.

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey Allison," I greeted as we sat in front of her and Lydia.

"Hey Sami, Ryder," she said. Ryder smiled and turned back to the field, where Scott was standing in the goal. He looked over at us before looking ahead.

"Who is that?" Allison asked.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is," Lydia said. "Why?"

"He's in my English class." I saw Ryder giving Scott a small wave, which he returned.

"So, you have a crush on him?" Allison said, obviously noticing the small exchange like I did.

Ryder blushed. "…yeah. But, you know, he's my best friend and I don't wanna screw up our friendship. Besides, I think he likes you."

"He likes you too," I butted in. "I see how he looks at you when you're not looking. I don't even think he notices either."

"How about this?" Allison said. "If I go out with him, I'll make sure you're okay with it. If I think one date was enough, I'll tell him I think we're better off as friends and I'll even drop a hint for you."

"You'd do that?" Ryder asked. "For me?"

"Rye, you're one of my best friends. Of course I would. I'll admit he's cute too. You sure know how to pick them."

The coach blew the whistle and I saw Scott cover his ears with his hands.

"What's going on with Scott?" I asked Ryder.

"I have no idea," she said as a guy threw the ball and it hit Scott in the face, knocking him to the ground. He got up and another player threw the ball; this time Scott caught it.

"What the hell?" Ryder and I said at the same time.

Every time a ball was thrown at him, Scott caught it. Ryder and I cheered every time.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison said.

"Yeah, very good," Lydia said.

Then Jackson got to the front of the line and started running to Scott. Ryder buried her face in my shoulder. "I can't watch," she said.

Jackson got enough speed before throwing the ball. Scott caught it. I saw Stiles whooping. I stood up cheering, bringing Ryder up with me.

"He caught it!" I told her. She smiled and cheered too.

"That's my friend," I heard Stiles say.

"Whoo!" Lydia cheered.

Then Scott threw the ball to a stick the coach was holding. It went in too!

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

"I don't know what it was," Scott told Stiles, me, and Sami as we passed over a creek in the woods. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing."

"There's more?" I asked.

"I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles said. "Like what?"

"Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito…" Stiles pulled out a stick of gum from his pocket. We continued walking. "So all this started with a bite."

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this."

"You have?" Sami questioned.

"It's a specific kind of infection." We stopped and looked at Stiles.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month."

"Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." Then he howled.

Scott shoved him. "Hey, man…"

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"Scott, there's nothing wrong with you," I said.

Stiles ignored my comment and said, "I know! You're a werewolf!" Then he growled. Sami smacked him in the back of the head. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

We stopped at the spot Scott thought he found the body.

"No, I could have sworn this was it," he said. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott got down to the ground.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

"Oh," Stiles said, hitting Scott. I turned around and saw a guy standing not far from us, wearing all black. Scott stood up as the guy came over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know," Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…" Scott said. "Uh, forget it."

The guy tossed Scott his inhaler. Then he walked away.

"All right, come on, you guys, I gotta get to work," Scott said.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale," Stiles said. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family," Sami and I said.

"They all burned to death in a fire, like, 10 years ago," Stiles added.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott said.

Stiles scoffed. "Come on."

* * *

It was pouring like hell, thundering and lightning. It was Sami's idea to watch some scary movies after we put our little brother and sister to bed.

"I'll text Allison and see if she'd like to join our scary movie marathon," I told Sami as I headed towards the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

"That's a great idea."

I typed: _Hey Allison. Sami and I are having a scary movie marathon. Wanna join?_

A few minutes later she said: _Sure. I'd love that. And your friend Scott just asked me to the party on Friday. I hope you don't mind._

_No. That's okay. Is this the date that determines if you'll go out with him?_

_I think it might. I'll tell you the details when I get there._

_Okay. See you._

I sighed as I pulled my hair back into a very messy bun. Why did my love life have to be complicated like this?

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Scott! Scott, wait up," Stiles said as he ran up to said person he was calling for as Ryder and I followed behind him.

"Stiles, I'm playing in the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Scott said.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles, I gotta go."

"Wait, no! Scott!" Scott continued on his way to the field. "You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf."

"Then I guess Scott was right when he said there were wolves in the forest," I said, crossing my arms. "Good luck, Stiles."

He smiled. "Thanks Sami." Then the whistle blew.

Ryder and I went to find Allison to watch how this was going to play. Scott caught the ball once, only to have Jackson tackle him down. Then Scott was dodging players left and right. It was amazing. And then he made a goal!

Ryder and I cheered. Then I saw Coach Finstock call Scott over to him. Then he tells Scott he made first line.

"Yeah Scott!" Ryder cheered as did everyone else.

* * *

Scott knocked on Stiles' bedroom door loudly as the three of us waited outside in the hallway. Then Stiles opened the door.

"Get in," he said. "You gotta see this thing." We walked into his bedroom before he closed the door. "I've been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body?" Scott threw his bag onto the bed and sat down. Ryder and I took seats on either side of him.

"Did they found out who did it?" Ryder asked.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale," Stiles said.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott said.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." We had no idea what he was talking about. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles got up from his desk chair.

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack."

"Like a safety whistle some parents use in case their kid's lost or comes across a stranger," I said.

"Exactly. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Ryder asked.

"No, werewolves."

Scott stood up from the bed. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Ryder frowned a bit.

"The three of us saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot," Stiles stopped Scott from leaving by taking his book bag and throwing it back onto the bed, "I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me (Ryder's frown deepened), and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"Scott, he's trying to help," I said.

"You're cursed, Scott," Stiles said. "You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"That's reassuring," Ryder muttered.

"Bloodlust?" Scott said.

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles told him.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

"You gotta hear this." Stiles grabbed a book and started reading from it. "'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.'" He turned back to us. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. Well, except for Ryder." My sister turned an interesting shade of red. "You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

Stiles started going through Scott's bag.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles had Scott's cellphone.

"No, give it to me!" Scott pushed Stiles against the wall. He had his fist pulled back like he was gonna hit him, but then Scott shoved the desk chair over instead. Scott managed to calm down. "I'm sorry." Then he stammered. "I gotta go get ready for that party."

He grabbed his bag and went to the door. He looked back at Stiles. "I'm sorry." Then he left.

"You okay, Stiles?" Ryder asked.

"I'm fine." He picked up the chair from the floor. He stared at it.

"What is it?" I asked as Ryder and I looked at the back too. There were three claw marks on it.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

Sami, Stiles, and I were talking to some schoolmates of ours when Scott came stumbling in from outside. He looked like he was in pain.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked. Scott just went on without a word.

"I'll go make sure she's okay," I said before heading outside with Allison behind me. We saw Scott get into his car and drive off.

"I hope he's okay," I said, looking at her.

She nodded. "Maybe we were just better off as friends."

"Maybe we could have a do over. Scott's not feeling good tonight. You can't really blame him for that."

"True. I'll think about it."

"Allison." We turned around and looked at Derek Hale. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

"You know, Allison, I'll go over to Scott's house and see if he's okay," I told my other best girl friend. "You think you'll be okay?" I looked warily at Derek.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let me know how Scott's feeling."

I smiled at her before running inside to find Stiles. I pulled him and Sami away from everyone.

"Something's wrong with Scott. We need to check on him."

"Then let's go," Sami said, already on her way out. Stiles and I followed her to Stiles' jeep and Stiles drove to Scott's house.

We went inside and immediately went up to his bedroom. Stiles knocked on the door.

"Go away," Scott's voice said.

"Scott, it's me, Ryder, and Sami," Stiles said. Scott unlocked the door and opened it a little bit. "Let us in, Scott. We can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party."

"She's totally fine," Sami said.

"No, I think I know who it is," Scott said.

"You just let us in," Stiles said. "We can try…"

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Then Scott shut the door. Stiles tried to open it, but he couldn't.

"Scott!" I said as Stiles banged on the door.

* * *

We decided to drive to Allison's house to see if she was there. I groaned. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Sami said.

"Derek approached us, well, Allison really. I asked her if she was all right. I shouldn't have left her."

"Rye, it's not your fault," Stiles said. "Allison told you she was fine. You were worried about Scott."

"That still doesn't make me feel better, Stiles."

Stiles pulled up in front of Allison's house and we got out. We got to the door and Stiles pressed the doorbell. Then he banged on the door.

"Come on, come on, come on."

Mrs. Argent opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent," Sami said. "I'm not sure if you remember us. I'm Sami Davis and this is my sister, Ryder. This is our friend."

"Uh, look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't…"

"Allison! It's for you," Mrs. Argent said. Allison appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Allison," I said. "We just came by to make sure you got home safe, which you are. Scott's fine, by the way. It might be a stomach virus." I looked at Sami and Stiles for help.

"Well, gotta go," Sami said. "We don't want my dad to have a cow if Ryder and I are out so late."

She pulled me and Stiles away from the door and back to the jeep. "Nice cover, by the way, Ryder."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Sami's POV**

We drove all night, looking for Scott. We finally found him. Thank God. I moved to the backseat with Ryder so Scott could take the front.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott said.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head," Stiles said.

"Let me do it," Ryder spoke up.

"She probably hates me now," Scott said.

"Ugh," Stiles said. "I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Ryder, Scott, and I gave him a look. "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Scott scoffed.

Ryder placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, Scott. We'll help you." He gave her a soft smile and placed a hand on top of hers.

Stiles and I exchanged a knowing look. Maybe Scott not going out with Allison is not a bad thing.

* * *

**Third Person POV **(AN: bet you didn't see that one coming)

Scott sat down on a bench and stood up when Allison walked by.

"So what happened?" she said. "You left me stranded at the party."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason."

"Did you get sick? Ryder mention you might've had a stomach virus."

"I definitely had an attack of something."

"Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?"

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably." Allison laughed. "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Definitely yes." Allison talked about it with Ryder, knowing her opinion mattered a lot. Ryder said she'd let Allison have another chance considering the circumstances.

A car horn honking interrupted the moment.

"That's my dad," Allison said. "I better go." Allison walked away.

Scott turned away as well, but turned back and looked at Allison's dad. He realized Mr. Argent shot at him on Friday night, that he was a hunter. Boy, was he in trouble.

* * *

**AN: please bear in mind with me. I wanna know what you think. I might've not written it very well though. But I hope you enjoyed reading it and let me know if I should continue on or not.**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated with an actual chapter, so here's chapter two of Their Story. I hope you guys like it. I've also noticed hardly anyone has actually voted on my poll. I'd really appreciate it if you did because I'd like to know when you guys think Ryder and Scott should get together. If you don't like the choices, message me and give me your opinion on when the two should become a couple.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own Ryder and Sami Davis and any other character you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Second Chance at First Line

**Third Person POV**

Scott walked through the locker room, carrying his lacrosse equipment, until he went to put it down and started taking off his padding. Stiles walked passed him until he backtracked. Scott leaned against the wall.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" he asked.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"So is she giving you a second chance or…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah! All right, so everything's good!" He started walking away.

"No."

Stiles looked back at Scott. "No?"

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them. And so is Mr. Davis."

"Her dad and Mr. Davis?"

"Shot me…"

"Allison's father and the father of our best friends?"

"…with a crossbow."

"Allison's father…"

"Yes, her father! And yes, Ryder and Sami's dad! Oh, my God. Oh, my God…"

"No, Scott, come on, snap back. You okay?"

"Hey, all right. They didn't recognize you, right?"

"No, no, no, I don't think so…"

"Does she know about him? Do you think Sami and Ryder know about their dad?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't know. What if she does? Ryder and Sami…I don't think they do. They would've told us. Ryder would've told me." A whistle blew. "This is gonna kill me, man. I can't…"

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay? Here, Scott, take this." Stiles started giving Scott lacrosse equipment. "Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?"

"Lacrosse…"

"Here we go." Stiles ran to grab his things.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Let's go!" Coach Finstock said. "One-on-ones from up top. Jackson, take a long stick, today. Attaboy." The coach blew the whistle again.

"Remind me why we're here," I looked over at Ryder.

"Scott and Stiles are our best friends and we have nothing better to do. Kylie's at a friend's and Buddy's having a play date. So suck it up." Then we looked to see Scott on the ground.

"That had to hurt," I said, wrinkling my nose. Scott got up and the coach talked to him before Scott went back in line.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" the coach said. "McCall's gonna do it again!"

Scott back in line. The coach blew the whistle. Scott ran for it and bumped Jackson to the ground. Ryder and I exchanged a look before Scott went down. Stiles went over to him.

"You don't think…" I started.

"That Scott started to wolf out because Jackson had him on the ground before? Yeah, that's what I'm thinking," Ryder finished.

The team surrounded Jackson, not even paying attention to Stiles and Scott. Then Stiles and Scott got up and started walking really fast.

"Let's go," Ryder said. I nodded and we hurried after them, swinging our bags over our shoulders.

We made it to the boys' locker room just as Stiles was saying, "Down. You okay? Scott, you okay?"

"Get away from me!" Scott said. Then we saw Scott go after Stiles, jumping up onto the lockers. Stiles ran for it while Scott climbed onto the rafters.

"What the hell?" Ryder and I said, looking at each other. Then Stiles made it over to us, bumping into the fire extinguisher. Ryder and I could see Scott, his eyes were yellow and his teeth were now pointy.

Stiles took the extinguisher and started it up as Scott jumped down. The three of us quickly went out into the hall.

"Stiles?" Scott said. We looked and saw Scott sitting on a bench. "What happened?"

Stiles dropped the extinguisher and took off his lacrosse gloves. "You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before." Stiles sat in front of Scott while Ryder sat next to Scott and I sat next to Stiles. "It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

Ryder placed a hand on Scott's arm and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed it back. God, those two don't even know that they like each other.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

I rolled my eyes when Stiles aimed his stupid toy gun at his laptop, especially because the gun made noise. Sami, Stiles, and I were video chatting and waiting for Scott to answer.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked once Stiles put the toy down.

"Well, it's bad," Stiles said. "Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool."

"But is he gonna play?"

"Oh, they don't know yet," Sami said.

"Now they're just counting on you for Saturday," I added.

Scott sighed. I really felt bad for him. Stiles looked at his screen funny.

"What?" Scott said. Stiles looked freaked out a bit. Then he started typing.

A speak bubble popped up on my screen: "It looks like"

"It looks like what?" Scott asked. The same thing popped up on his computer.

Eventually, Stiles' answer was: "Someone's behind you" I looked closer at Scott's end and my eyes widened when I did see someone behind Scott.

I quickly sent Sami a message. _You notice it too, right?_

Her reply, _Yeah. I do. Who is that?_

_I have no idea._

Then I saw Scott get pulled out his chair. "The hell…" I said.

Sami quickly ran into our bedroom. "What the hell?" she said.

"You're telling me."

* * *

I passed by Scott as he was talking to Allison. I couldn't help that I was jealous of her. I normally didn't get jealous of anyone, except maybe Sami.

She and Allison were really pretty and knew how to get the attention from guys. I, on the other hand, had no idea how.

I've never been on a date, never had a boyfriend, and I sure as hell didn't have my first kiss.

Sami's at least had her first kiss with Stiles. It was around Christmas time and those two got caught under the mistletoe. Don't tell her I said anything. She would have my head on a silver platter.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

Stiles dragged Scott to where Ryder and I were standing.

"Come here," Stiles said to Scott. "Tell me what they're saying." We waited. "Can you hear them?"

"Shh!" Scott said. Then Scott turned to us. "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable," Stiles said. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something."

"Oh no," Ryder and I said.

"Like what?" Scott said.

"Like find the other half of the body," Stiles said. Then he walked away.

"Are you kidding?"

"I don't think he is," I said before Ryder and I walked away.

* * *

Stiles, Ryder, and I quickly ran up the stairs of Scott's house.

"What did you find?" Stiles asked. "How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall. So…"

"I found something at Derek Hale's," Scott said.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome." I gave Stiles a look. "I mean, that's terrible."

"Whose blood, Scott?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know," Scott said, standing up. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Scott threw his lacrosse stick on his bed as we left his room.

* * *

Scott, Ryder, Stiles, and I walked into Beacon Hills Hospital.

"Hey," Stiles said, pointing in the direction of the morgue.

"Okay," Scott said.

"Good luck, I guess."

"Yeah." Scott and Ryder, who insisted on going with him because three teens hanging out in the waiting room would look pretty suspicious, left.

Then Stiles caught sight of Lydia Martin, who was sitting in the waiting room. I was not happy.

"Oh, my God," I heard Stiles say to himself. Then he approached her. I frowned. "Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology." Lydia was just twirling her hair. "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection." I glared at Stiles for saying that. "You know, unspoken, of course. Maybe, it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better."

"Hold on," Lydia said into the Bluetooth she had in her ear. "Give me a second." She took it off and then looked at Stiles. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Stiles chuckled nervously. "No. Sorry." He grabbed a magazine. "I'm gonna sit. You don't care." Then he sat down next to me.

"Okay."

"She's not worth your time, Stiles, if she always acts like this to you," I told him. "You deserve a girl who listens to you."

"No girl listens to me," Stiles said.

"I do," I said softly, placing a hand on top of his.

"Thanks, Sami." Stiles gave me a soft smile. I returned it.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

Scott and I walked down the hall towards the morgue until we finally got there and quickly shut the door behind us.

We looked at the freezer doors until we saw on the said, "Jane Doe-Partial".

Scott grabbed the freezer handle and opened the door. I could hear him panting as he slid the tray out. Scott uncovered some of it, showing the feet.

"Oh God," I said under my breath as Scott looked at the tagged tied to the big toe and then slid the tray back in, closing the door.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Did he do it?" I heard Lydia ask someone.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me," Jackson said.

"You should get one right before the game, too." I rolled my eyes. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or, do you want to go pro?"

I looked and saw them kissing before they walked away. Stiles had this look on his face. He wasn't happy.

Then Stiles' magazine was ripped from his hands. "Holy God!" Stiles looked up at Scott.

"The scent was the same," Scott said.

"You sure?" Stiles and I got up from our seats.

"Yes."

Stiles sighed. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

"I say we use it." Stiles started walking away.

"How?" Ryder and I asked as she, Scott, and I followed.

"Tell me something first," Stiles said to Scott. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles," Scott said. "Bite marks."

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

We waited until Derek left his house before Stiles pulled up in front of the rundown home.

We got out of the jeep. The boys were carrying shovels while Sami and I were holding flashlights.

"Wait, something's different," Scott said as we walked towards the back of the house.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with."

Then the boys started digging. Sami and I held the flashlights to give them some light. I really wanted to dig, but Scott and Stiles wouldn't let me.

"This is taking way too long," Scott said after a while of digging and just standing around.

"Just keep going," Stiles said.

"What if he comes back?" Sami asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?" I asked.

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?" asked Scott.

"You and Ryder run one way, Sami and I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

"I hate that plan," Scott and I said at the same time. I tried so hard not to blush.

Stiles hit something. "All right. Stop, stop, stop!"

The guys stopped shoveling and started wiping dirt away with their hands. Then they started untying some rope that was around the body.

"Hurry," Scott said.

"I'm trying," replied Stiles. "Did he have to tie this thing in like 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." The guys managed to get the knots done and moved the sheet, revealing, not a human body, but a wolf body.

"Whoa!" Scott, Sami, Stiles, and I screamed.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled.

"It's a wolf," Scott said.

"Yeah. I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?"

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make sense," Sami and I said.

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, okay, help me cover this up," Stiles said. Then he stopped, staring at something.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you see that flower?" He pointed to a purple flower not far from us.

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane."

"What's that?"

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man?_"

"No." Scott shook his head.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?"

"No, what?"

"You are so unprepared for this."

"Just get on with your point, Stiles," I said before he went over to the flower and grabbed it, roots and all.

Well, not just the roots. He had to start reeling in a rope that was tied around the flower. He started following it, going around Scott, like a swirl or something.

Sami and I saw Scott looking back at the body.

"Stiles…" he said.

Stiles came back over to us. "Oh!"

Where the wolf body was, was now the upper half of a young girl with brown hair.

* * *

Sami, Scott, and I watched as the police took Derek from his house, in handcuffs, to the back of a squad car.

Then Stiles started walking up to the squad car. Scott, Sami, and I shook our heads. Scott even whispered no. But Stiles didn't listen and got into the passenger seat of the car.

"He didn't," I whispered, looking at my sister and Scott.

"He did," Sami whispered back.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you," Stiles said from the front seat, looking at Derek. Derek just looked at him in a dark sort of way. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek finally spoke. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from play, but you and those girls can." Then Derek got close to the material that separated the front from the back. "And trust me, you want to."

The door opened and Stiles was pulled from his seat. "Hey! Ow! Ow, ow, ow." His dad dragged him away from the car.

"There, stand," Sheriff Stilinski said. Stiles sighed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Stiles sighed again. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you and the girls were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes."

"The night that you told me you, Ryder, and Sami were alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes." Then he realized what he said. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me?"

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial," Scott said as Stiles drove.

"Just keep looking. Maybe, it's like a ritual or something. Like, maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list," Scott said. "Right underneath, 'Figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight.'"

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves…"

"Okay, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying 'werewolves.' Stop enjoying this so much."

"Are you okay, Scott?" Ryder asked cautiously.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott," Stiles said. "Sooner or later."

"I can't…"

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No! I can't breathe." Scott grunted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles swerved. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?" Scott opened Stiles' bag and saw the wolfsbane. "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"How about get rid of it?" Sami spoke up.

"Stop the car!" Scott said, his eyes flashing yellow. Stiles noticed and stopped short.

"Okay," he said. Stiles grabbed his backpack and ran out of the car, throwing it away. He sighed. "Okay, we're good. You…" Stiles turned back to the car, but Scott wasn't there anymore. Sami and Ryder stood beside him. "Scott? Scott?"

* * *

"_Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."_

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls," Stiles said.

"_Odd how?"_

"Uh, like an odd person or, dog-like individual roaming the streets?"

"_I'm hanging up on you know."_

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"_Goodbye."_

Stiles threw his phone down in frustration.

"Well, this is just great," Ryder said. "How're we supposed to find Scott now?"

"A very good question," Sami said. "If I were Scott, where would I go?" The girls looked at Stiles.

"Why're you two looking at me?" he said.

"Maybe because we're girls and you're a guy," Ryder said.

"So?"

"We don't think like guys, Stiles."

"Maybe he's getting ready for the game tonight," Sami suggested.

"Maybe…"

* * *

**Sami's POV**

Ryder and I headed towards the bench, where we usually sat because Stiles never really played at all. And we're also the only two girls that get away with going into the boys' locker room, which is a long story. So back to the game…

"Hey Stiles," I said as I sat next to him and Ryder sat next to me.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hey, kid, girls," Sheriff Stilinski said as he came up behind Stiles.

"Hey," the three of us said.

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action? Maybe," Stiles said.

Then the game started. Our players were dodging and weren't passing the ball to Scott. I'm pretty sure that was Jackson's doing since he was out to get Scott.

Then when Scott was running towards the ball, Jackson knocked him down just to get it. Then Jackson made a goal. The crowd cheered.

"No," Stiles said. We caught Scott looking at something behind us so we looked. Allison and Lydia were holding up a sign that supported Jackson. "Brutal." Scott got this pissed off look on his face. "Oh, this is not going to be good."

"Ya think?" Ryder and I said at the same time.

"I hate it when you two do that."

"But it's fun," Ryder said before getting this look on her face as she turned back to the game.

"I know that look," I said. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something. Is it about Scott and Allison? Because you two made a deal."

"What deal?" Stiles said, now interested.

"Well, Allison's also interested in Scott, but she and Ryder made a deal that Allison would go on one date with Scott. Then she decides if she wants to continue or they should just be friends."

"You know, Rye, I shouldn't be telling you this, but Scott used to have a crush on you when we were kids. I still think he hasn't gotten over those feelings either."

"Really?" Ryder said. Even that got my attention.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't rush things."

"I'm not stupid, Stiles."

Then we turned back to the game. The score was three to five in favor of the other team.

When the whistle sounded, Scott took off, dodging every player that crossed paths with him. He took a shot and made a goal, the score being four to five now.

Everyone cheered.

"Yes! That's what…" Stiles said. I hugged Ryder, jumping up and down.

"Go Scott!" Ryder yelled.

"To McCall!" Coach said to the team. "Pass to McCall! To McCall!"

Then another round started. A player took one look at Scott and gave him the ball.

Coach sat on the other side of the Stiles.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach," Stiles said. Scott was dodging left and right.

"Interesting."

Scott took a shot and the ball went right through the goalie's lacrosse stick net. We were now tied.

"Yes! Yes!" Stiles and coach headed to the field. "There you go, McCall!" The other coach started to protest. "What? The ball's in the net."

"The ball's in the net," Stiles repeated.

"That's the goal of the game. He's got the ball in the net! We got it." Then Coach blew the referee's whistle. People cheered.

Then came the round that would determine it all. When Scott got the ball he started towards the net, but then he stopped and started looking like he was going to attack something.

"No, Scott, no, no," Stiles said.

"Please, Scott, don't," Ryder said. "Control it. Don't let it get the best of you. I know you can do it."

* * *

**NO POV**

_You can do it, Scott,_ Allison's voice echoed to Scott.

Then he heard Ryder say, _don't let it get the best of you. I know you can do it._

With only seconds left, two opposing players started running at Scott. He swung and the ball got into the net. The whistle sounded and the crowd cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, my God!" Stiles yelled.

"Yes!" the girls shouted before Sami gave Stiles a hug.

* * *

"Uh-huh," Sheriff Stilinski said, listening to the other side of his phone. The crowd had disperse and Scott had disappeared on them again.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Is everything okay, Sheriff?" Sami asked. Sheriff Stilinski gave them the gesture to hold on a minute.

* * *

Stiles, Ryder, and Sami ran into the locker room, only to see Scott and Allison kissing. Ryder felt like her heart shattered into pieces, little tiny pieces. There goes her chance with Scott.

"I gotta get back to my dad," Allison said. Then she gave Scott one more kiss before heading towards the door. Allison saw the girls and Stiles. "Hi, guys." She gave Ryder a sympathetic smile before leaving.

"Hey, yeah," Stiles said.

Scott walked towards them with a goofy smile on his face. "I kissed her."

"We saw."

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too," Sami said.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles said, only to get smacked by Sami before looking over at Ryder, who looked pretty down. Scott didn't notice.

Scott sighed before stammering, "I don't know now, but I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah. We'll talk later then." Stiles turned around, but Scott grabbed his shirt.

"What?"

Stiles sighed. "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. Take it away, Sami."

"Sheriff Stilinski ID'd the dead girl, both halves," Sami continued.

"Her name was Laura Hale," Ryder finished.

"Hale?" Scott said.

"Derek's sister," Stiles said.

* * *

**There you have it. Hopefully I did okay considering I didn't update until now. I'll try to work on the next chapter as fast as I can. Read and review guys! I'd really like to know your opinions.**


	3. Pack Mentality

**So here's another chapter! And within a reasonable updating time too! Oh you gotta love three day weekends! I won't be going back to school until Tuesday so hopefully I'll make good progress until I have to go back. So kick back, relax, and enjoy this lovely chapter I've whipped up for you all.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Teen Wolf, but I own Ryder, Sami, and their family**

* * *

Chapter 3 Pack Mentality

**Ryder's POV**

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott, who explained a dream he had of wolfing out on Allison. It kind of made me depressed, considering my feelings for Scott, but I was also genuinely worried.

"I don't know," Scott said. "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give us that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted. Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." We gave Stiles a look. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Stiles does actually have a point, Scott," I said, turning to him. "You are doing pretty well control it." He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher," Scott said, going back to Stiles said.

"Who, Derek?" Sami said.

Stiles smacked Scott in the back of the head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real," Scott said.

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened."

We got outside and saw the back of a bloody school bus and a crime scene.

"I think it did," Stiles said.

* * *

"She's probably fine," Stiles was trying to assure Scott, who was worried about Allison.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles," Scott said.

"It could just be a coincidence, all right?"

"A seriously amazing coincidence," Sami said.

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott said, frantically searching for Allison. "Do you see her?"

"No," Stiles said.

Scott turned the corner, leaned against a locker, and then punched it, the door hanging off of its hinge.

Then we saw him back up from the locker and run into Allison.

"She's fine," I said to Stiles and my sister.

"_Attention, students, this is your principal,"_ our principal said over the loud speaker. _"I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."_

"Man, I was hoping this would cancel classes," Sami complained.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

Chemistry, one of the worst classes ever, only if you had Mr. Harris, which Scott, Stiles, Ryder and I did.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door," Scott said turning around.

"Could have been animal blood," Stiles said. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." I stifled a snort, trying not to catch Mr. Harris's attention. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while," Mr. Harris said. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No."

Harris motioned for them to move. "Let me know of the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

Stiles scoffed as he moved to the seat behind me. Scott moved to the seat to Ryder's left, up at the front.

"Hey, I think they found something," the black girl next to Scott said, getting up out of her seat.

Everyone got out of their seats and moved to the windows. Ryder stood next to Scott and I managed to squeeze between Stiles and Scott.

The paramedics were wheeling a gurney to an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott told Stiles.

Then the guy on the gurney sat up and started yelling.

We all screamed and took a step away from the window. I latched onto Stiles while Ryder grabbed Scott's arm.

"Okay," Stiles said as Scott stepped far away from the window. Ryder, Stiles, and I stood next to him. "This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles…I did that," Scott said.

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories," Stiles told Scott as we went to sit out our lunch table.

"Then it wasn't a dream," Scott said. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

We sat down. Ryder sat next to Scott, I sat across from her, and Stiles sat next to me, across from Scott.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that," Ryder and I said at the same time.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not canceling, okay?" Stiles said. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia Martin asked as she took the other seat next to Scott.

"Ha!" Stiles said.

"Just, uh, homework," Scott said, making up some excuse.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. I rolled my eyes and continued to pick at my food.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked Scott in a low whisper. Scott shrugged.

Then everyone else in Lydia's little group started sitting with us. Ryder moved to the seat next to her so Allison could sit next to Scott. I could tell it was bothering her, but she did the best she could to cover it up.

"Thanks," Allison said to her. Ryder gave her a small smile.

I looked at her and mouthed, "Are you okay?" She gave me a small nod.

"Get up," Jackson said to the guy sitting at the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" the guy asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny said. Jackson pushed the guy away and sat down. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said. Jackson looked at her. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is," Stiles said, looking up from his phone. "Check it out."

"_The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack,"_ a reported said. _"Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy," Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She looked at Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do," Allison said.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out?" Scott said, looking at Allison. "Like, the four of us?" I bit my lip while Stiles covered his mouth with his hand and Ryder cringed. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said. He grabbed his fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Then by all means," Ryder said as Lydia took the fork from Jackson.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked Jackson. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson said.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked. She turned to Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of," Scott said.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

"You're a terrible bowler," Stiles said to Scott.

"I know!" Scott said. "I'm such an idiot."

"We'll be at the bowling alley tomorrow," I said. The guys looked at me. "Sami and I promised Buddy and Kylie a sibling night out. We could always step in before you make a complete fool of yourself." Scott managed a smile before Stiles spoke again.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out," Scott said.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend." Sami and I looked at Stiles with a look.

"You hang out with us, or are we not hot?" Sami said.

"Does that make you two our gay best friends?" I added.

"Uh, what I meant was…Scott, help me out," Stiles said. Scott laughed. "Yeah, you're real help." He addressed Scott again. "You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Scott asked. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much," Stiles said, not paying a bit of attention to Scott.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now…" He looked at his phone. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott walked off.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't…" Stiles said. "Am I attracted to gay guy… You didn't answer my question."

"Stiles, there's a reason you don't attract gay guys," Sami said.

"What's that?"

"You attract girls."

"Then how come Lydia isn't attracted to me?"

"Lydia doesn't know what's in front of her. Sometimes the people we don't know we love, are right in front of us." Then she walked away.

"Later, Stiles," I said before walking away to catch up with Sami.

* * *

Stiles pulled up to the fence of the school. Sami and I were in the back while Scott was in the front with Stiles.

We got out and walked to the gate.

"Hey, no, just me," Scott said to us. "Someone needs to keep watch."

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles asked.

"Because there's only two of us and then the there's the girls." Stiles stopped trying to climb the fence.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time."

"Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here."

"Oh, my God! Fine." Stiles and Sami headed back to the jeep.

"Scott," I said. He turned to me. "Be careful."

He nodded. "I will. Don't worry."

I gave him a nod before heading to the jeep.

"Quick question," I said as I took a seat in the back. "If Scott's Batman and you're Robin, then who would Sami and I be?"

"You can be Scott's Catwoman," Stiles said with a smirk.

I gave him a look while turning red. "Okay, if I'm Catwoman, than Sami can be your Batgirl." Both Sami and Stiles turned red. I smirked.

"Oh no," Sami said, looking ahead. The school's security officer, holding a flashlight, was heading towards the bus. Stiles honked on the horn.

Sami climbed to the backseat as Scott climbed over a car, flipped over the fence, and did a ninja roll before running to the jeep.

"Come on, come on, come on," Stiles said.

Scott got in saying, "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Stiles quickly back up and drove off. "Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night," Scott said. "And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?" Sami asked.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?" I asked.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked.

"That's what I don't get."

"It's got to be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that…"

"I can go out with Allison." I frowned.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me and Sami. I doubt you would ever kill Ryder." I tried to hide my blush.

"Oh, yeah. That too."

* * *

**NO POV**

"Why can't I have shoelaces like you and Sami?" Buddy Davis complained as Ryder secured his bowling shoes.

"Because you have small feet, little man," Ryder said, standing up.

"I hate being small."

"We all do at some point, Bud. Don't worry about it. One day, you'll be as tall as Dad probably."

"Really?" Buddy's eyes shined with excitement.

"Really. So are you ready to bowl?"

"Yeah!" Buddy caught sight of Scott and waved over at him. Ryder looked up as Scott waved back to Buddy and gave Scott a small smile before Sami and Kylie walked over to them.

"Who's ready to get their butt kicked?" Sami said.

"The only one whose butt gets kicked is yours, Sami," Kylie said with a smile.

"Ryder, what are you teaching our sister?"

Ryder smiled mischievously. "The usual things an older sister should teach. Now let's bowl."

Ryder went first and got nine pins down before getting a spare. Sami went next, bowling an eight before knocking down one pin. Kylie bowled a seven and didn't knock any pins down on her second try.

Then it was Buddy's turn. He insisted on Ryder helping him because out of all his sisters, Ryder was probably his favorite like Kylie's was Sami.

Scott was also bowling. He noticed Ryder helping Buddy bowl. She looked up and offered him a small smile. He smiled back before he bowled. His ball landed in the gutter.

Jackson laughed.

"Jackson?" Allison said. "Mind shutting up?"

"I'm sorry," Jackson said. "I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler.'"

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up."

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers like she does over there." Jackson pointed to Ryder, who was taking her turn. He and Lydia laughed.

"Ryder and Sami brought their little brother and sister," Allison explained. "Just… Just aim for the middle."

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter?"

"Let him concentrate."

"Come on, just one pin, please," Scott said to himself. Then he bowled, only for the ball to land in the gutter again.

"Oh!" Jackson said, laughing. "Oh, great job, McCall. Man, you are a pro."

"Don't worry," Allison told Scott. "We only just started."

* * *

It was Scott's turn again to bowl. He just stood there.

Then Allison got up and walked to him. "Scott. You're thinking too much."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm ruining this."

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up, so just clear your head and think about something else."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Think about me. Naked. Or you could think about doing this with Ryder because you know you have a great time with her and she doesn't judge you." Then she went back to her seat.

Scott relaxed and bowled, getting a strike. Allison smiled.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked her.

"I just gave him something to think about."

* * *

"Wow," Buddy said after their game. "I can't believe Scott got those strikes!"

"I wish I could," Kylie said.

"It just takes some practice," Sami said.

"You'll get the hang of it," Ryder said. "Now let's head home. It's way past your bed time."

"Fine," Buddy and Kylie huffed walking ahead a bit to return the bowling shoes.

"You know, Scott's been looking over at you from time to time," Sami told her sister quietly.

"Why would he do that?" Ryder said. "He's supposed to be paying attention to Allison."

"Maybe it's because he likes you and doesn't realize that he does." Ryder didn't look convinced. "Think about it, Rye. Every time you smile at him, he smiles back. What possible explanation is there?"

"He's being a nice friend?"

"I think you're wrong and when he tells you his feelings for you, I'll be telling you 'I told you so'."

Ryder was speechless as Sami walked to the counter with their bowling shoes.

* * *

Scott walked Allison to her front door.

"So do you think we could hang out again soon?" Scott asked her.

"Definitely," Allison said. "But I have to admit something. I think it's best if we were just friends."

"What?" Scott was crushed and confused.

"I know you like Ryder, Scott, you really like her."

"She's my best friend."

"Is that all she is to you, Scott? I saw you looking at her a lot tonight."

"I can explain—"

"No, it's okay. Ryder's my best friend and if she's happy with you, then I'm happy. I want what's best for you and her. I'm all for you two being together."

"So you're not mad or anything?"

"Of course not. But I hope this means we can still be friends. So, friends?" She stuck out her hand.

Scott took it and smiled. "Friends."

"I should get inside. Just don't mess with Ryder's feelings or Sami would be all over you."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I would ever do to Ryder. Goodnight, Allison."

"Night, Scott." Allison went inside her house, leaving Scott a little hurt, but he did realize how he truly felt for Ryder.

* * *

Melissa McCall walked down the hall to Scott's room. "Hey, Scott, I'm gonna go to…" When she looked into her son's room, she saw it was empty. "Sleep."

She shook her head and started walking down the hallway whispering, "Seriously." Then she heard a thud from Scott's room.

She saw someone on Scott's bed, so she grabbed the baseball bat at the door and held it up.

The person noticed and said, "Oh, no, no!" Melissa was screaming before realizing who it was.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?"

"What?" Then the bedroom lights turned on. Scott walked in. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door," Scott said. "He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

"No," the boys said.

"No. All right then. Well, you know what?" Melissa threw the bat onto the bed. "That's enough parenting for me for one night, so good night."

"Good night," Scott said as she left. Stiles sighed. Scott pulled up his rolling chair. "What?"

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver." Scott waited for Stiles to continue. "They say he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"Scott, he's dead."

"Do the girls know?"

"I texted them before I came here."

* * *

Scott rushed into the Hale house. "Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything," Derek's voice echoed.

"You killed him!" Scott started up the stairs.

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

Scott reached the top of the stairs, but he couldn't see Derek. Derek came out behind Scott and pushed him down the stairs. Scott landed on the ground and wolfed out. He roared at Derek.

Derek jumped down, landing at the bottom of the stairs. Scott threw Derek through a wall. Derek landed on his back before getting up, spitting out and dusting off debris.

"Huh," he said. "That was cute." Then Derek removed his jacket. He wolfed out too. He growled before roaring.

Scott came at him. Derek grabbed him and shoved Scott against the wall a couple of times before shoving him across the room. Derek went to punch him, but Scott rolled out of the way before punching Derek.

Derek smacked and punched Scott to the ground. Scott got up, using a table for help. Derek growled at Scott before climbing onto the table and using his feet to smack Scott into the wall again.

The fight continued **(AN: sorry, I'm not great at fight scenes, please forgive me)** until Derek used his claws and slashed at Scott.

Scott was on the ground, panting and breathing heavy. Both Scott and Derek turned back to themselves.

"I didn't kill him," Derek told Scott. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

"This?" Scott stood up, holding his side. "This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me!"

"No, I'm not."

"What!"

"I'm not the one that bit you." Scott looked at his own blood and remembered. Going to the bus, that wolf having the bus driver, everything. Scott took a seat on a couch. He looked at Derek. "There's another."

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."

* * *

**Cue the extremely dramatic music. So I hope you liked this chapter. How did I do with making Scott and Allison friends? I wanted to make Allison the supportive best friend because the way I view it, she really is that kind of person.**

**I'd like to know when you think Scott and Ryder should become a couple because I try to incorporate your ideas into my story or, at least, I take those ideas into consideration. So please review!**


	4. Magic Bullet

**Another chapter! Yay! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, wish I did, but Ryder and Sami Davis belong to moi**

* * *

Chapter 4 Magic Bullet

**Sami's POV**

"Sami, get up," Ryder said, shaking me. "Allison told me she'd give us a ride to school."

"All right," I said, sitting up. "I'm up."

Ryder chuckled before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and dressed in a white and pink floral skirt, a white tank top, a pink long sleeved shirt, and tan wedges. I let my blonde hair down.

Ryder came in wearing her usual dark jeans, an indigo long sleeved shirt that only showed her finger tips, and her converse sneakers. She left her brown down, cascading to her mid-back, but pulled some hair away from her face.

We both grabbed our bags before heading downstairs.

"Bye Dad," we called as we quickly grabbed a banana and an apple (I got the banana and Ryder got the apple). "Love you."

Ryder jumped into the passenger seat of Allison's car while I got into the back.

"Good morning, Allison," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"So how was the group date with Lydia and Jackson?" I asked Allison.

"It wasn't that bad," she said.

"Are you going on another date with Scott?"

"I think it's best that we stay as friends. He likes someone else." Allison gave Ryder a smile.

Ryder looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I told you so," I smirked at my sister. "I told you Scott likes you."

"Allison, are you sure it's okay if I got out with Scott?" Ryder asked her.

"I already told Scott it's fine with me," Allison said. "I'm supporting you all the way. Besides, you two look cute together."

Ryder blushed as Allison pulled into a parking space.

* * *

I sighed as I saw our teacher hand back our papers. Stiles tapped Scott's shoulder.

"If Derek's not the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" he asked.

"I don't know," Scott said, shrugging.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

Stiles sighed before leaning forward. "Does Allison's dad or Mr. Davis know about the…"

"I don't know!" Everyone turned to look at Scott before minding their own business.

The teacher laid my paper on my desk. I sighed. I got a C+.

Stiles leaned forward, seeing Scott's grade, a D-. "Dude, you need to study more." Scott put his paper face down. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up."

"Do you want help studying?"

Scott sighed. "No. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy."

"We're just studying."

"Uh-uh. No, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you got to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have to de-balled."

"Okay. Just stop with the questions, man. Besides, Allison just wants to be friends. I like someone else." Scott's gaze turned to Ryder, who sat a few seats away. She was looking down at her A- paper. Lucky duck.

"Done," Stiles said. "No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me."

I stifled a giggle as I put away my paper.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

Sami and I got into Stiles' jeep while he got into the driver's seat. He quickly pulled out of the parking space. As he started moving forward, Derek came out right in front of us. Stiles stopped short. The people behind us started beeping their horns. Then Derek collapsed to the ground.

"You gotta be kidding me," Stiles said. "This guy's everywhere."

"What the hell?" Scott said as he came up beside the car and then kneeled beside Derek. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles, Sami, and I got out of the jeep.

"I was shot," Derek said.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't," Derek said. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, getting excited.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait," Scott said. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek looked at Scott. "Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." Derek groaned in pain. His eyes flashed between their usual color and ice blue. Horns continued to honk. "What are you doing? Stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't."

"Derek, get up."

"People are starting to get out," I said, seeing Jackson starting to come over and Allison stood out of her car.

"Help me put him in your car," Scott said to Stiles. They got Derek in the passenger seat while Sami and I took the back.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek said to Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Scott looked over at Allison, who was starting to come over.

"Fine, I'll try." He sighed before looking at Stiles. "Hey, get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much," Stiles said before driving off.

* * *

**NO POV**

Scott pulled into Allison's driveway at the same time she did.

Allison got out of her car with her books. "How did you… You got here the same time I did."

"Oh, yeah, I just took a shortcut," Scott said as he walked to the door with her. "A really short shortcut."

"What is going on with you today? You are acting all kinds of bizarre."

Scott sighed. "I'm just stressing about classes. I'm not doing as good this year."

"Not doing as well," Allison corrected.

"See? Exactly."

"Maybe we should start with English?" Allison laughed as she unlocked the front door and let them in. Scott stopped in the doorway. "Don't worry. Nobody's gonna be home for hours. Come on."

"Okay." Scott stepped in.

Scott followed Allison upstairs to her room, where there were still boxes.

"I'm still unpacking," Allison explained.

"Uh, haven't you been here for, like, over a month?"

"I'm taking my time."

Scott put his bag on the bed. "Hey, um…" They both started taking off their jackets. "So I figured that we'd start with history."

"Speaking of history, did you talk to Ryder today?"

"No. I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"I kinda mentioned that we decided to stay friends to her and Sami this morning when I gave them a ride."

"Oh." Then Scott's phone rang, saving them from an awkward silence.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"Yeah, it's probably just Stiles." Scott looked at his phone. Stiles had texted him, saying, 'Did you find it yet?'

* * *

Derek took his leather jacket off as Stiles looked at his phone and at Scott's text.

'Need more time.'

"Come on," Stiles said, putting the phone down. "Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles pulled to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. He turned to face Derek.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?" Sami asked.

"What last resort?" Ryder added. Derek pulled up his sleeve where blood was oozing from the bullet wound.

"Oh, my God! What is that?" Stiles said as he and the girls looked away. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car," Derek ordered. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth."

Stiles started the jeep.

* * *

Scott and Allison got roped into helping bring groceries in by Mr. Argent. As Scott handed Mr. Argent the last bag, he got a text from Stiles.

'Derek not looking good.'

Allison came out.

"Do you still wanna study?" Scott asked her.

"She'll concentrate better on her own," Mr. Argent said.

"Um… Guess I'll see you later then?"

"At school." He pointed at Scott. "You, on your bike." Then he looked at Allison. "You, inside."

"Oh, come on, Chris, really?" Kate Argent, Mr. Argent's sister, said. "Allison was showing him the garage, not shooting amateur porn. You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner."

Kate and Allison went inside. Mr. Argent looked at Scott.

"You eat meat?"

Scott nodded before heading towards the door. "You don't mind?"

"Actually, no. Gives us a chance to get to know each other." Mr. Argent led Scott inside.

* * *

"Would you like something else to drink besides water, Scott?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"Oh… No, I'm good. Thanks."

"We can get you some beer?" Mr. Argent asked. They looked at him.

"No, thanks."

"Shot of tequila?"

"Dad, really?" Allison asked.

"You don't drink, Scott?"

"I'm not old enough to."

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers," Mrs. Argent said.

"No, but it should." This was a lie, considering Scott has had a few drinks before.

"Good answer," Kate said. "A total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night."

"You ever smoke pot?" Mr. Argent suddenly asked.

"Changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team." Scott nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

"Um, well, you know hockey?" Scott asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"It's a lot like that, only played on grass instead of ice."

"Hockey on grass is called field hockey," Mr. Argent said.

"Oh, yeah."

"So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets," Allison elaborated.

"Exactly." Scott's phone chimed and he quickly looked at the text. 'Call me'

"And can you slap check like hockey?" Kate was asking.

"Um… Yeah. But it's only the gloves and the sticks."

"Sounds violent. I like it."

"Scott's amazing, too," Allison said. "Dad came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?"

"He was fine," Mr. Argent said.

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot."

"True. But he didn't score at all until the last few minutes."

"His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible!"

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so…"

Allison banged her glass onto the table. Scott could hear Allison's heart beat rise, so he placed his hand on hers to calm her down.

"You know, on second thought, I think I'll take that shot of tequila," Scott joked. Kate laughed, which got everyone else chuckling.

"You were kidding, right?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott, who was on the other end of the call.

"_Take him somewhere. Anywhere!"_

Stiles sighed. "And by the way, he's starting to smell."

"_Like what?"_

Ryder took the phone and said, "Like death." Then she handed Stiles his phone.

"_Okay. Take him to the animal clinic."_

"What about your boss?"

"_He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_

Stiles sighed as he handed the phone to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

Derek took the phone and asked Scott, "Did you find it?"

"_How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!"_

"If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"_I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."_

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

Derek hung up the phone.

"Well, this should be interesting," Sami said sarcastically before sighing. "Let's just head to the clinic."

"I'm with Sami," Ryder said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner this problem goes away."

* * *

They entered the back of the clinic as Stiles' phone rang.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek, reading off his phone.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane," Derek said. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Sami asked.

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

"That's not good," Ryder said.

* * *

Scott entered the dining room. "Hey, I should get going. Um, thanks for dinner."

"Oh, no," Kate said. "You have to stay for dessert. I want to know more about you. Sit down."

"Okay." Scott sat down.

"Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian," Mrs. Argent said.

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit," Allison said.

Scott's phone went off. He got a text from Ryder this time. 'You need to get here NOW'

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks?" Mr. Argent asked. "Any theories?"

"Everyone's just saying it's a mountain lion."

Kate laughed. "Have to be a pretty large mountain lion."

"What do you think, Scott?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet," Scott said. "Nothing that vicious."

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog?" Mr. Argent asked. Scott shook his head. "Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. People think that a rabid dog suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior. They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know. The furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking about any moving object. Did you know that a caged, rabid dog will break its own teeth trying to chew through the bars?" Scott shook his head. "It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite." Scott had a feeling there was another meaning to that story.

"But it died, didn't it?" Allison asked.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it," Mrs. Argent said.

"Because he wanted to put it out of its misery."

"Because it was too dangerous," Mr. Argent butted it. "Something that out of control is better off dead."

* * *

The girls opened the doors to room and Stiles and Derek, who was pulling off his shirt, came in.

"Okay," Stiles said, turning on the lights.

Derek threw his shirt to the side and placed his arm on the steel table. Black veins could be made out on his arm.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of."

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek said. He moved to the cabinets, looking for something.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Stiles, not now," Sami said.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort…" Derek said, now looking through drawers.

"Which is?" Ryder asked.

Derek held up a saw. "You're going to cut off my arm."

* * *

Allison came down with Scott's backpack as he put on his hoodie.

"I'm so incredibly sorry," Allison apologized.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners."

"No, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce. This comes in a close second along with the first dinner Stiles and I had with the Davis family." Allison laughed. Scott noticed Mr. Argent looking at them. "Your dad's watching."

"Good. Then he can just see that we're just friends."

Scott opened the door to leave, but Kate intercepted. "Wait a second, guys."

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"Uh, I have to ask Scott something."

"Me?" Scott said.

"Yeah, you." Kate closed the door.

"Okay."

"Uh…" She chuckled. "What did you take from my bag?"

"What?"

"My bag. What did you take from it?" Scott started to panic a bit. "You need me to repeat the question? Maybe enunciate more clearly?"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Argent asked, coming over to them.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left, it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom. He leaves, my bag's open."

"He didn't take anything," Allison said.

"Something was taken from my bag. Now look, I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes. But I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or if you're just stupid, but answer the question. What did you take?"

"Nothing," Scott said. "I swear."

"You don't mind proving it, do you?"

"Are you serious?" Allison said.

"How about you show us what's in your pocket?"

"Dad?"

"Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong."

"I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me."

"You?"

"Mmm-hmm. Me." Allison held up a condom. Then that just made things awkward.

"Good luck with your plan to tell Ryder," Allison said before Scott left.

"Thanks," he said before leaving, getting onto his bike and pedaling away.

* * *

Derek pushed the saw to Stiles. Stiles turned it on and then off.

"Oh, my God! What if you bleed to death?" he asked, putting the saw on the table.

"It'll heal if it works," Derek said, tying a ribbon around his upper arm with his teeth.

"Ugh! Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"And don't ask me or Sami to do it either," Ryder said. "We will faint at the sight of a chopped-off arm."

Derek sighed. "All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." He directed that part to Stiles.

"Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore," Stiles said. Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled Stiles to him. "Oh, my God! Okay. All right, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it. I'll do it." Then Derek heaved and threw up black, oozing blood. "Holy God! What the hell is that?"

"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

Derek turned to look at Stiles. "Now, you gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!"

Stiles grabbed the saw. "Oh, my God. Okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" He placed the sharp part to Derek's arm.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"Scott?"

Scott came in and saw Stiles having the saw to Derek's arm. The girls had their heads turned so they wouldn't look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

Stiles chuckled and put the saw down with a thud. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"That goes for all of us," Sami said. The girls turned around to face the boys.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott took the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ryder asked.

"I'm gonna…" Derek dropped the bullet and it rolled away.

"No, don't. No, no, no!" Scott said. But it was too late; the bullet fell down a vent. Derek collapsed to the ground.

"Derek? Derek, come on. Wake up!" Stiles said while Scott tried to get the bullet. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up! I think he's dying. I think he's dead."

"Just hold on!" Scott used his claws to get the bullet. "I got it! I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles said, punching Derek. "Ugh! Ow! God!"

"Give me that," Derek said, now awake. The four helped Derek up.

Derek bit off the head of the bullet before emptying out the monkshood and gunpowder, and lighting it up with a lighter. When the sparks died down, the contents were smoking a blue smoke.

Derek took the contents of the bullet in his hand and put it in his bullet wound. He screamed in pain.

He laid on the floor, screaming and groaning while Ryder, Scott, Sami, and Stiles watched. Soon the veins disappeared as well as the wound itself.

"That was awesome!" Stiles said. "Yes!" Sami slapped Stiles' arm, definitely not feeling the same excitement he was.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Derek started getting up.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek said.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles said.

"He's fine," said Ryder.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone," Scott said. "You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad or Mr. Davis, and I'm gonna tell them everything."

"What about our dad?" Ryder and Sami said, confused.

"You gonna trust them?" Derek asked as everyone ignored the girls. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

While Scott went with Derek, Stiles took the girls home.

"What's this about our dad, Stiles?" Sami asked, turning to him. "You know something, both you and Scott."

"What exactly are you hiding from us?" Ryder asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, you know we told you about Allison's dad being a hunter and your dad's one too."

"What?" the girls said.

"I know our dad used to hunt back when we were younger, but…" Ryder said before realizing it. "God, I'm such an idiot. Everything fits."

Sami banged her head on the seat. "If you're an idiot, then I'm one too."

"You guys aren't idiots," Stiles said. "You probably knew he was a hunter, but just didn't wanna believe it because you love him too much."

"Yeah," Sami said as Stiles pulled up in front of the Davis house. "Thanks for the ride." Ryder smiled at the two before getting out, leaving them alone. "Thanks again, Stiles."

"For what?" he asked.

"For telling me and Ryder about our dad. Now everything makes sense. So thanks."

"Not a problem." Then they sat in silence.

"I should head inside," Sami said, turning back to Stiles. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out. "Night Stiles."

"Night, Sami," Stiles said, praying that she couldn't see his red face. Sami waved goodbye before Stiles drove home.

* * *

**So that's chapter four. Hope you liked it. I tried to incorporate a Stiles/Sami moment, but I don't think I did such a great job.**

**I want to know when you think Scott should tell Ryder his feelings for her and how he should do it because it might be a cool idea. So message me or just leave a review about your idea.**


	5. The Tell

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Hope you like it. I tried the best I could, but I don't think it turned out the way I wanted it to. I'll do better for chapter six, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own Ryder and Sami, but I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Tell

**Ryder's POV**

"So what movie should we get?" I asked Sami as we browsed through movies.

"I don't know. I think we should get something that Buddy and Kylie could watch with us."

"So family movie it is."

I didn't know someone else had come in until I heard Jackson say, "Can someone help me find _The Notebook?_" The store phone kept ringing. "Hello?"

"That's weird," Sami said as we walked over towards Jackson. The lights buzzed above us.

"Is anybody working here?" Jackson called.

"I could've sworn I saw the desk clerk when we walked in," I said. The phone kept ringing.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Wish we were."

We walked a bit before we saw something on the ground. It looked like someone's shoe. We continued walking before we saw the desk clerk on the ground with his throat slashed open.

Sami gasped and grabbed onto my arm while I felt like I was stuck there. Jackson backed up into a ladder where a light was, causing all the lights to go out or flicker.

"Jackson, you idiot," I hissed. Then we heard low growling from behind us, so we slowly turned around. We saw it. It was crouched on all fours, glowing red eyes.

It growled at us. Jackson, Sami, and I got behind a shelf. Jackson took a look before looking forward again.

The thing passed, making movies fall from the shelf. Then shelves were doing the domino effect, crashing on top of each other. We quickly moved, by Jackson's legs were trapped.

Sami and I hid while that thing crouched over Jackson, taking notice of the scratches on the back of his next. Then it ran straight through the window and disappeared.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

Ryder and I stood by the ambulance, where Lydia sat. She saw that thing crash through the window before it disappeared. Jackson stood next to her.

I was shaking like crazy. Ryder was pretty shaken up too, but not like me. Then I saw Sheriff Stilinski pull up in his car. Stiles was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Paul, let's get this area locked up," Sheriff Stilinski said to an officer.

Jackson was talking, but my sister and I weren't paying attention. I caught Stiles looking at me.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Jackson asked. "I'm fine."

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard," Sheriff Stilinski said. "They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" All this time, Sheriff Stilinski was pretty calm. Ryder, on the other hand, I could feel the anger coming off of her.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles said, pointing to gurney where a limb arm was hanging out. Sheriff Stilinski gave Stiles a look.

"Everybody back up," he ordered. "Back up."

Ryder and I walked over to Stiles. I wrapped my arms around Stiles' waist while he put his arms around me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, completely lying because I was far away from fine.

"No, you're not. You're lying."

"I'm pretty shaken up, but I'll live," I admitted. Having Stiles worried about me was the last thing I wanted right now.

I thought Stiles was gonna let go once I told him, but he didn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Ryder making kissy faces. I gave her this look while still holding onto Stiles.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

At school, Sami and I walked up to Allison's locker with gifts in our hands.

"Happy birthday," we said, holding out our gifts. Allison smiled as she opened her locker. Balloons were inside and Allison looked at the car.

"Lydia," she whispered.

"Is today your birthday?" Scott asked, walking up to us.

"No, no, no. I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out." Allison looked at me and Sami.

"We didn't tell her," I said, raising my hands up in defense.

"I can't really stand her sometimes," Sami added.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asked.

"Because I don't want people to know. Because… I'm 17." She said that last part in a low whisper.

"You're 17?"

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why? I mean, I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?"

Allison closed her locker door. "You and those two," she pointed at me and Sami "are literally the only people to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's always like, 'What? Did you get held back?' 'Did you ride the short bus?' Uh, 'Did you have a baby?'"

"That's my personal favorite," I said. Allison gave me a look.

"That's what you hear on your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah. All day long."

Scott sighed. "Then, what if we got out of here?"

Allison looked at him. "Skip class?"

"Yeah, the whole day."

"You're asking someone who's never skipped one class a day in her life," Sami said.

"I don't…" Allison said.

"No, see, that's perfect," Scott said.

"If you get caught, they'll go easy on you," I said, seeing Scott's plan. "You're, like, the model student."

"Well, what if you get caught?" Allison asked Scott.

"Let's try not to think about that."

Before they walked away, I pulled Allison back. "This is just a friendly skip school thing, right?"

"Yes," she said. "I wouldn't do that to you, Ryder. I'll even give Scott a hint for you."

I hugged her. "Allison, you are the best. Now get out of here. Sami and I will cover for you two."

She smiled before leaving with Scott.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight," Mr. Harris said. "Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Mr. Harris looked down at Stiles, who was highlighting in his textbook. Stiles looked up. I nearly busted out laughing because he had the highlighter cap in his mouth.

The classroom door opened and Jackson came in. Harris had a quick word with him before saying, "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski." Stiles looked up. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles spit the cap up and then caught it in his hand.

"Hey, Danny," I heard Stiles whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No," said Danny.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Danny sighed. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend. One more question."

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

I looked up as I saw Stiles fall out of his chair. I snorted softly.

* * *

**NO POV**

Sami, Ryder, and Stiles exited class as Stiles tried to get ahold of Scott.

"_What?"_ Scott said, finally picking up.

"Finally!" Stiles said. "Have you been getting any of my texts?"

"_Yeah, like all nine million of them."_

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M-I-A, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, Sami refuses to talk about last night, Ryder has this stone cold expression on her face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

"_Like what?"_

"Something."

"_Okay, I'll deal with it later. Just make sure Ryder's okay."_ Scott hung up.

Stiles looked at Ryder, who kept the cold look on her face. Sure she was smiling this morning, but that was for Allison since it was her birthday.

Ryder was still a bit shaken up from last night. Unlike Sami, who always shown was she was feeling, Ryder was the kind of person who kept her feelings under wraps. She was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve since she was ten, when her mom was killed in a car accident.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

When we had the chance, Stiles, Sami, and I went over to Lydia's to check on her.

"Honey, there's a Stiles, Ryder, and Sami here to see you," Mrs. Martin said.

"What the hell is a 'Stiles'?" Lydia asked.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves," Mrs. Martin explained to us. "You can… You can go in."

"Thanks," Stiles said. We walked into the bedroom as Mrs. Martin left us.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, looking at us.

"We were just making sure you were okay."

"Hmm. Why?" Lydia pat the bed next to her.

"Uh…" Stiles sat down while Sami and I stood next to him. "Because we were worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Lydia grabbed Stiles' arm before dropping it.

"I feel fantastic." She got close to Stiles' face before backing away. Sami didn't look happy.

"Oh!" Stiles grabbed a pill bottle. "What… I bet you can't say, 'I saw Suzy sittin' in the shoeshine shop' 10 times fast."

"I saw Shuzy… Uh… I shaw…" Sami took the pill bottle from Stiles and put it back. Lydia had this look on her face. "I saw…"

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" I asked.

"Something."

"Something like… Like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion."

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion."

Stiles grabbed a stuff giraffe from her bedside table. "What's this?"

"A mountain lion."

"Okay." Stiles put it back. "You're so drunk." Lydia's head fell on his leg.

We managed to get her head off of Stiles before Sami ripped her head off.

"Well, we're gonna go," Sami said.

"Uh, we'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing," Stiles said.

We were almost out when Lydia said, "Stay."

"Us? Stay? You want us to stay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lydia pat down on her bed. Stiles sat down and everything was going great for him until Lydia called him Jackson.

"And we're done here," Stiles said. Lydia's phone went off. "You want me to get that?" Lydia didn't answer because she was knocked out. Stiles grabbed her phone. "It's a text. I don't know how to…" My sister and I looked over his shoulder and saw a video of last night. Oh, God.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Hey, it's me again," Stiles said, getting Scott's voicemail. "Look, the girls and I found something, and we don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna… Ugh! Goodbye."

Stiles threw his phone onto his bed and sat down on his desk chair. "God."

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight," Sheriff Stilinski asked, standing in the doorway.

"Depends on how you define 'Good news.'"

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna rethink that definition."

"Enough said." The sheriff left.

Stiles watch the video again before saying, "Come on, Scott. Where the hell are you?"

Eventually, after Scott not answering any of our messages, Stiles deleted the video from Lydia's phone.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Ryder said suddenly. "I'll be back later." Then she left me and Stiles alone. Oh, she is evil.

"Relax, Stiles," I told my worried friend/secret crush. "Scott's probably talking to Allison about how he's gonna tell Ryder his feelings for her." I sighed. "She's lucky."

"How so?" Stiles asked with interest.

"My sister, whether she realizes it or not, has a guy who really likes her. I know, secretly, Ryder's jealous of me because of my looks and how I supposedly have guys fawning over me. That's not even close."

"Guys are drooling over you all time."

"Maybe, but none of them have captured my interest." I leaned closer to him. "There's this one guy I like, but he's got his eyes on another girl and probably doesn't think of me the same way he does her."

"Then he's an idiot."

"It's ironic that you say that because—"

"Hey," Ryder said, coming into the room. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nope," I said, sitting up straight. Ryder gave me an apologetic look, but I shrugged it off. Now I'm making it a mission to tell Stiles how I feel about him because I don't think I can keep it to myself anymore.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

I helped Stiles go through documents, papers, anything that connected the dead bodies. Sami had Dad pick her up because she was getting a C- in a few of her classes.

"The only thing that we can connect to the victims were the Hale fire," I said. "Both of them had something related to it. We've gotta tell Sami and Scott."

* * *

**NO POV**

People were scrambling all over the place. While Mr. Davis was trying to get Sami out of there, she was trying to find Scott, hoping he was there, or Sheriff Stilinski.

Sami, seeing a car back up, pushed Sheriff Stilinski out of the way, getting hit on her left side.

"I'm okay," she grunted. "I'm okay." Sheriff Stilinski helped her up. She hissed when she held her left shoulder shift uncomfortably. "I think my shoulder's dislocated."

Gunshots were heard. Mr. Argent had shot the thing. And that thing was really a mountain lion.

Scott was wary, knowing exactly what the Argents were capable of now.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's short. I guess I just wanted to get this chapter done. The next chapter, though , will be longer than this and better written. That maybe the chapter Scott reveals everything to Ryder or that might be chapter seven. I'm still deciding.**

**So please read and review.**


	6. Heart Monitor

**Three chapters! I must have no life if I can update three chapters in one day. Oh, well, it's worth it. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Ryder and Sami Davis, but I don't own Teen Wolf. Will someone be able to get me it for Christmas, though?**

* * *

Chapter 6 Heart Monitor

**Ryder's POV**

Dad called me about Sami getting hurt at the parent/teacher conferences. When Stiles heard about it from his dad, boy was he beyond mad. He blamed Scott for it. Me, I don't blame Scott, I can't blame him. Sami doesn't even blame Scott.

She's just got a bruised hip. She's fine, but walks with a small limp. Her shoulder's fine, just bruised a bit too.

Stiles is worrying about Sami nonstop. She doesn't believe, but I think she's blind to Stiles caring about her so much because she believes he's in Lydia. But Stiles looks at her the same way Dad used to look at Mom. My sister will figure it out soon, I hope.

* * *

Scott came into the classroom, though he looked kind of stressed I guess. He caught sight of me and Stiles sitting down. Dad insisted on Sami staying home for the day, no matter how much she protested.

He took a seat behind Stiles, who was still pretty pissed off at him.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott said to Stiles. No response. Scott sighed. "Can you at least tell me if Sami's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?"

"She's fine, Scott," I told him. "Just a bruised shoulder and hip. Dad just wanted to keep her home." He nodded.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right?" he told Stiles. Nothing. He sighed again. "Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and… That I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles finally spoke. "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Then the bell rang. Stiles finally gave in and turned around. "What did he say?"

* * *

**NO POV**

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked Scott as they exited the classroom. Ryder stayed behind to get Sami's homework.

"Yeah."

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you how to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"Just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?" Ryder said, coming up to the guys.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work," Stiles repeated. "All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Scott asked him.

"To teach you myself."

* * *

The three friends sat at lunch. Scott had a textbook hiding his face from Allison.

"I think the book's making it more obvious," Stiles pointed out. "Besides, she's reading, anyway."

"She's gonna find out it's you, Scott," Ryder said. "Are you sure you two are just friends? Because this is what someone would do if they were crushing on someone."

"We're just friends, Ryder," Scott assured her. Then he looked at Stiles. "So did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so," Stiles said before taking a bite of his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be," Stiles mimicked the voice of Yoda from Star Wars. Then he used his real voice. "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I know."

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah."

The boys grabbed their things and quickly left Ryder. Allison looked at her before they met the door to the boys' bathroom.

Ryder sighed before the two girls left. "So are you sure you and Scott are just friends?"

"Of course," Allison said. "Why?"

"I don't know, but Scott doesn't really show any interest in anyone but you. He acts like a kid with a crush."

"Ryder, trust me. Scott has a crush on you. And he'll tell you his feelings when he wants to."

"I guess so."

* * *

"Okay," Stiles said as he and Scott walked to the edge of the lacrosse field. Ryder was getting the rest of Sami's homework. "Now… Put this on." Stiles held something out to Scott.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it."

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coach's phone?"

"That, I stole."

"Why?"

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Scott nodded. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Ryder, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like The Incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like The Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like The Incredible Hulk…"

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Then Stiles muttered to himself, "What does Ryder see in you?"

Scott put on the heart monitor and then Stiles duct taped Scott's hands behind my back.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott said.

"All right," Stiles said as he backed away with his duffle and lacrosse stick. "You ready?"

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry."

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea."

Stiles got a lacrosse ball and threw it at Scott. Then he took another and threw it. He kept doing this and every time he did, Scott's heart rate went up.

It eventually went to the point of Scott's heart rate going over 160.

"Scott?" Stiles said. Scott broke free of the tape and was on all fours. Finally, Scott's heart rate went down. "Scott, you started to change."

"From anger," Scott said. "But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right."

"I can't be around Ryder."

"Just because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me weak."

* * *

"All right, so you stay away from her for a few days," Stiles was telling Scott as they walked to their lockers in the locker room. "You can do that."

"But is it a few days, or is it forever? Stiles, Ryder's our best friend. She's gonna keep questioning why I keep avoiding her. Then I'm gonna have to tell her how I feel about her."

"You know, this whole 'women make you weak' thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

"Well, you're not dead, that could be a good thing."

"I'd rather be dead."

"You're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out."

"Okay."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Something smells terrible in here, anyway." Scott grabbed his stuff.

"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying."

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

I was just about to take the seat behind Scott in Economics, but Stiles was gonna take it. But then he backed off.

"Hey," I said to Scott.

"Hey."

"How is your plan going?"

"Uh, good. Stiles helped me control my anger, sort of."

"Good. So by the way, I changed lab partners."

"To who?"

"To you."

"Me? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just feel like we don't hang out anymore since you're always with Allison or Stiles. I feel left out, kind of."

"Oh."

I frowned. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I just… I don't want to bring your grade down."

"I think it would be more like bring your grade up considering I'm one of the best in class. Could you come over to my place tonight? 8:30?"

"Tonight?"

"8:30. That way, Buddy will be in bed and Kylie won't bother us. I could even get Sami to hang out with Stiles."

That's when Coach slammed a book down. "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Hands went up. "Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh…" Scott tried to sink down in his seat. "McCall."

"What?"

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"How about the reading of _The Gettysburg Address?_" Some students laughed.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'Sarcasm', McCall?"

"Very." Scott turned his head a bit to look at Stiles, who looked kinda proud.

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Um… I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a 'D' in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D.' How about you summarize the previous night's reading?" Scott shook his head slightly. "No? How about the night before that?" Scott looked down. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?"

"I…"

"No? A blog? How about… How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults-only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?" Scott didn't answer. "Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down."

During Coach's rant, I put my hand on Scott's shoulder, knowing he was going to get seriously angry. I guess it worked because he wasn't wolfing out or tearing people's throats out. That's a good thing.

* * *

**NO POV**

"It's her," Stiles said after class.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It's Ryder." Stiles was lucky said girl stayed behind to get Sami's homework from Coach. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her?"

"Okay, but I was thinking about Allison too, when I thought I had crush on her."

"Yeah, but you've known Ryder longer and have always been there for her. And remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did. I heard Allison too."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill Allison. At least not like how you were trying to kill me." Scott looked at him. "They bring you back, Ryder mostly, is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time Ryder's touching or I'm thinking about her…"

"No, that's not the same."

"When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know? You're thinking about sex right know, aren't you?" Stiles said, seeing the look on Scott's face.

"Yeah. Sorry…"

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she put her hand on your shoulder, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you just said that, which is weird because you two aren't even together yet."

"I love her."

"That's great. Now, moving on…"

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. I'm happy for you two, and just know that if you ever hurt her, I'll be all over your ass about it, not to mention Sami will. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?"

Stiles sighed. "I don't know. Yet." He started turning around with this look on his face.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Scott asked as he and Stiles walked outside to the parking lot.

"You'll see. Hold on." Stiles turned to him. "Okay. Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Scott took them out. "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." He positioned the keys in Scott's hand. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Ryder. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Scott nodded. Stiles turned back to the bunch of guys in the corner. "Okay. Just keep holding it right there."

Then Stiles took his keys and made a long scratch on the trunk that was there. He looked at Scott. "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro!"

"What the hell?" the owner of the truck said. Scott shook his head while putting away his keys. The owner punched Scott in the face.

"Ow! My God," Stiles said. "Wow." Then Scott and the owner were going at each other until the owner and his friends just started kicking Scott and beating him up.

During all of this, Stiles was monitoring Scott's heart, which was going up.

"Oh, that's not okay," Stiles said.

Eventually, Scott used his wolf senses and picked up on Ryder's voice.

"_Yeah, Sami, we're studying. Just studying. I managed to change lab partners with him."_

Mr. Harris managed to break up the fight. The owner of the truck and his friends scrammed. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

Scott looked and saw Stiles holding up the phone, showing Scott's heart rate at 68 and going down.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

Dad picked me up from school so I could give Sami her homework. Then later on Stiles and Scott picked me and Sami up, explaining their plan to us.

We got out of the jeep. Sami still had a very small limp, but she was doing all right.

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles said to Scott.

"Yeah, I know," Scott said.

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

"Just make sure we can get inside." Stiles opened the trunk just as we saw headlights to Derek's car. "He's here." Derek got out of the car. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back," Derek said.

We looked inside and saw Deaton bound, duct tape over his mouth, and unconscious in Derek's backseat.

"Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles said. We started walking to the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha," Scott said. Then he turned back to the school. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

We managed to get into the school and were just entering the main office.

"Okay, one question," Stiles said. "What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know," Scott said.

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" Sami asked as Stile played with the PA system buttons.

"I don't know."

"Good plan," I said.

"All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked.

"I hope not."

"Yeah, me too."

"Us too," Sami and I said.

Stiles put the PA microphone up on the counter in front of Scott. "All right." He turned up the volume. "All you."

Scott cleared his throat, turned on the system, and gave a very shrill howl that reminded me of a cat.

"Was that okay?" he asked. "I mean, that was a howl, right?"

"Yeah, technically," Stiles said.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?"

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott," Sami said.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Hey, hey," Stiles said, getting out behind the desk. "Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it."

"Okay."

"Just dig deeper inside yourself, Scott," I said. "You can do it." He nodded.

Sami and I stood back next to Stiles, thinking Scott would do a massive howl.

He clicked on the PA system and did a deep howl.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"I'm gonna kill both of you," Derek said to Scott and Stiles. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry," Scott said. "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud," Stiles said. "And it was awesome."

"Shut up," Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour-wolf."

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked, looking at Derek's car.

"What?" Derek said, turning around. His door was opened and Deaton was gone. Derek turned back to us. "I didn't do anything."

Then all of a sudden, blood started coming out of Derek's mouth. The Alpha lifted him up in the air.

We gasped before we ran back into the school.

"We're dead," I said, as the boys held the door closed.

* * *

**So there's chapter six. So Scott realizes he's in love with Ryder, but when their relationship starts, they're gonna take it slow before they get to saying 'I love you' Hope you liked this chapter. And I apologize for not having Sami in here really. But I love how I made Stiles a bit protective of her, sort of. So the next chapter will be longer.**

**Continue on reviewing because I love hearing what you guys think of this story.**


	7. Night School

**Here's chapter seven, everyone! I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, still gonna put it on my Christmas list if anyone wants to get me it, but Ryder and Sami Davis belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 7 Night School

**Ryder's POV**

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott was saying to Stiles as they held onto the doors.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked.

"Grab something!"

"What?"

"Anything!"

Then Stiles stood up and checked outside. We looked too and saw Stiles looking at the bolt cutter.

"No," Scott, Sami, and I said.

"Yes." Stiles handed Scott his flashlight.

"Stiles, no, don't," Scott said. It was too late. Stiles was already outside. He quickly went down to get the bolt cutter, but the three of us caught sight of the Alpha.

"Come back, come back!" Sami, Scott, and I were yelling at Stiles. "Stiles!"

The Alpha ran for Stiles. Stiles quickly grabbed the bolt cutter and ran inside. He put the bolt cutter in between the bars on the doors. We checked out the windows.

"Where is it?" Scott asked. Stiles grabbed the flashlight and shined it outside. "Where'd it go?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to know," I said. We backed away from the doors.

"That won't hold, will it?"

"Probably not," Stiles said. We turned back to the dark, deserted hallways. Then we heard howling.

We ran for a classroom. Scott started pushing a desk, but Stiles stopped him.

"The door's not gonna keep it out," he said.

"I know," Scott said.

"It's your boss."

"What?"

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss."

"No."

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be."

"Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him."

"Deaton wouldn't hurt a fly even if he had to, Stiles," I said.

"He killed Derek," Stiles said.

"No, Derek's not dead," Scott said. "He can't be dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"Okay, just… What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

We moved to the windows and Scott tried to open them.

"No, they don't open," Stiles said. "The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it."

"Which will make a lot of noise."

"Then… Then we run really fast. Really fast."

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Sami asked. I looked at Stiles' jeep. It was sort of bent.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," Stiles said.

"She's right," Scott said. "It's bent."

"Like, dented?"

"No, I mean bent."

Stiles looked. "What the hell…"

Something came crashing through the window. Scott covered me while Stiles covered Sami.

* * *

**NO POV**

The battery to the jeep slide across the room.

"That's my battery," Stiles said. He went to get up, but Sami pulled him back down.

"Don't move," Scott said.

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside," Ryder pointed out.

"He is right outside."

"Just let me take a look," Scott said. He looked.

"Anything?" Sami asked.

"No."

"Move now?" Stiles asked.

"Move now." They exited out of the room. "This way." Scott started heading one way, but Stiles stopped him.

"No, no, no, no."

"What?"

"Somewhere without windows."

"We're in a freaking school, Stiles," Ryder said.

"Every single room in this building has windows," Sami added.

"Or somewhere with less windows," Stiles said.

"The locker room," Scott said.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They headed to the locker room. When they got in there, Scott said to Stiles, "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then we… We have to… We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile," Sami pointed out.

"What about Derek's car?"

"That could work," Ryder piped in.

"We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car," Stiles elaborated with a plan.

"And him," Scott said.

"Fine. Whatever." They headed to the door. Stiles was about to reach for the handle when Scott grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"I think I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Shh, quiet." Then the others heard it. It was getting closer to them as they backed up. Scott made Stiles turn the flashlight towards him. "Hide." Stiles opened a locker door, grabbed Sami, and hid in it. "No, no, Stiles."

Scott grabbed Ryder's arm and the two barely managed to fit inside a locker.

"So you know, if we're gonna die tonight, tell me why you decided to be friends with Allison," Ryder whispered, looking up at Scott.

"She already told you why," he whispered back.

"She told me you liked someone else. I don't get it, though. Allison's pretty, smart, and just a really good person."

"She is," he agreed with her.

"Then why aren't you dating her?" Scott didn't say anything. "Scott, I know this isn't the time or the place, but I really wanna know." Still nothing. "Why aren't you with Allison?"

"Because she's not you," Scott blurted out.

Ryder blushed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Ryder, I like you. I really, really like you. Allison made me realize how much I cared for you and I get if you just wanna be best friends—"

Ryder cut him off with a quick kiss. "Just shut up, Scott. I've had a huge crush on you since we were kids. I just never wanted to ruin our friendship."

"You wouldn't be ruining it if we went on a date." Scott smiled at her.

"Only if we make it out of here. Alive."

"We will." Then something passed the locker. Scott covered his mouth as Ryder bit her lip. The locker door opened and Stile came out the locker he was in with Sami, screaming.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" the janitor said.

"Shh, quiet!"

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out."

"Just listen for a half a second, okay?" Stiles said.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." The janitor grabbed Ryder's arm and threw them out of the locker room.

"God, just one second to explain."

"Just shut up and go. Ah!" The janitor was grabbed and pulled back into the locker room. The door closed and the janitor was up against the door, screaming. Blood was already on the window.

Ryder grabbed onto Scott while Sami grabbed onto Stiles.

Scott tried to opened the door, but Stiles stopped him and pulled him away, saying, "No, no." The four of them ran down the hall.

They headed back to the doors, but when the guys ran into them, they wouldn't open.

"What the hell?" Scott said. He managed to get his head through. "It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door," Stiles said.

"To block us in," Sami added.

Stiles tried to push open the door, hoping the dumpster would move. "Come on, help me."

"Stiles, stop!" Scott said, grabbing and moving Stiles away from the door.

"I'm not dying here," Stiles said as they walked down the hallway. "I'm not dying at school."

"We're not going to die."

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?"

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's… That's beautiful."

Scott stopped, looking out of the window. The others looked too and saw the Alpha. Ryder took Scott's hand as the Alpha ran across the roof to where they were. So they ran for it just as the Alpha crashed through the window.

They went through one door, down some stairs, and out through another.

* * *

Stiles, Scott, Ryder, and Sami quickly hid behind some old, rusted lockers. Scott took a quick look before turning his head back.

"What?" Stiles said.

Scott said, "Go."

They quickly moved, but stopped when they heard the Alpha.

"All right, we have to do something," Stiles said.

"Like what?" Sami asked.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it… Something."

They jumped when they heard glass shatter. Then distant growling. Stiles started to take out his jingling keys.

"Wait a minute, no…" Scott said.

Stiles shushed him. He took out his keys and threw them into the room besides them. They quickly got out of the way as the Alpha ran into the room.

Stiles quickly closed the door and leaned against it. He said to his friends, "The desk. Come on, the desk."

They helped moved the desk in front of the door. Metal squealed.

"He can't…" Scott said.

"All right," Stiles said. The girls managed a small smile. Then the mental door made bang. "Oh! Come on, get across. Come on!"

"What?" Sami climbed over the desk. Ryder went next and then Scott. Stiles leaned over to the door. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanna get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?" Sami asked.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." They heard growling. Stiles kneeled on top of the desk and shined the flashlight through the window. "Yeah, that's right, we got you…"

"Will you shut up?" Scott said.

"I'm not scared of this thing." The thing gave a large growl and banged its claw against the window. Stiles got off the desk and they stepped away from the door. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any…"

There was a crashing sound and stuff fell from the ceiling in the other room. Stiles pointed the flashlight up and the ceiling was caving in were the thing was. They ran for it.

* * *

"Wait," Scott said as they were still running from that thing. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" Sami said.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

"That's just great," Ryder muttered. Scott decided to call Allison, using Stiles' phone.

"_Stiles?"_ she said.

"No, it's me, where are you?" Scott asked.

"_I'm in the school looking for you, why aren't you at Ryder's place? She told me you two were studying."_

"Where are you right now?"

"_On the first floor."_

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"_The swimming pools."_

"Get to the lobby. Go now."

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming."_

They hung up hurried to the lobby.

* * *

"Why did you come?" Scott asked once he saw Allison. "What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to," Allison said.

"I asked you to?" Allison showed him the text she got.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send me this message?"

"Because he didn't," Ryder said.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did," Allison said.

"Jackson's here, too?" Scott said.

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison answered her phone. "Where are you?"

That's when the doors opened and Lydia and Jackson showed up.

"Finally," Lydia said. "Can we go now?"

Sami said, "Oh, yeah. Let's go."

Then there a heavy thud above them. Scott's hand found Ryder's, which Allison noticed. Ryder gave her a look.

"Run!" Scott said. And they did, just as the thing crashed through the ceiling.

They ran through some double doors ahead of them, locking it behind them when they made it in.

"Help me get this in front of the door," Scott said.

"Scott, wait, not here," Stiles said, taking notice of the windows.

"What was that?" Allison asked. "Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked.

"Will you just help me?" Scott said. "The chairs, stack the chairs." Allison, Sami, and Lydia went to grab the chairs.

"Guys… Can we just wait a second?" Stiles said. No one paid attention to him, except for Ryder. "You guys, listen to me…" No answer. "Can we wait a second?" Nothing. "Guys?" Still no response. "Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?"

Ryder was fed up with people ignoring Stiles. "Hey!" Everyone stopped and looked at the two.

"Okay, nice work," Stiles said. "Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" He and Ryder motioned to the windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here," Allison said. "And I would like to know why. Scott?"

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles said, after a moment of silence.

"What?" Lydia said.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked. "Is this a joke?"

"It's no joke, Allison," Ryder said.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no, no," said Lydia. "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…"

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison asked, probably pretty close to hysterics. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

Scott, who hadn't said a word, stammered, "I don't know. I just… If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia said. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked. "Who is it?"

Stiles, Sami, and Ryder looked at Scott to answer that.

"It's Derek," Scott finally said. "It's Derek Hale." Stiles, Ryder, and Sami gave Scott this look.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson said.

Allison said, "Are you sure?"

"I saw him," Scott said.

"The mountain lion…" He cut Lydia off.

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now…" Scott turned to look at them. "He's going to kill us, too."

"Call the cops," Jackson said.

"No," said Stiles.

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"I mean no. You want to hear in Spanish? _No._ Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

"I'm calling," Lydia said, already dialing the number.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second?" Stiles said. He started walking over to her, but Jackson pushed him back.

"Hey," Scott said, walking over to his best friend.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School," Lydia said to the officer on the other end. "We're trapped, and we need you to…" She listened. "But…" Then Lydia pressed the end button. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Sami said.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be pranks calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again," Allison said.

"No, they won't trace a cell," Stiles said. "Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the… What… What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" They all looked at Scott.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" he asked.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" asked Allison.

"I don't know!"

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said. He pushed Scott away from the group, Sami and Ryder following them. "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not." He sighed. "Oh, God, I totally just bit her head off."

"And she'll get over it," Ryder said.

"Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked.

"But we are alive," Scott said. "It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Sami smacked his arm.

"No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?"

"Allison's family? The girls' family, maybe?"

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"And it knew Sami and I would be here with you guys," Ryder said.

"Okay, assheads," Jackson said, making them look at him. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right," Scott said, though Stiles didn't think so. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles said.

"All right, give me the phone," Jackson said grabbing Stiles' shoulder. But Stiles swung around and punched Jackson in the face.

"Jackson!" Allison said. "Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?"

Stiles took out his phone and started dialing his dad.

"Maybe you'll get his voicemail," Sami said.

Stiles nodded. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail." Ryder gave Sami a look, but she just shrugged. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now."

There was a loud banging against the doors. They backed away. Ryder grabbed onto Scott.

"We're at the school, okay?" Stiles continued. "We're at the school." Then he hung up.

Sami held onto Stiles, burying her face into his arm. Ryder did the same with Scott.

"The kitchen, the door out the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles said.

"Which only goes up," Scott said.

"Up is better than here."

The banging continued, so they went to the stairwell. They continued running until they finally made it to their chemistry classroom. Scott locked the classroom door and up a chair under the handle.

They were all panting. Soon there was distant growling and a shadow passed the door.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five?" Allison said. "I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter," said Stiles. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott asked. He showed them a door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt," Stiles said, looking at the locks.

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it."

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key." Scott walked over to where Ryder and Allison were standing.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"Well, it's the best plan," Scott told her. "Someone has to get the key in we want to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Scott grabbed a pointer stick. They looked at him. "Well, it's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else," Sami said.

"There is," Lydia said, nodding her head at the cabinet containing acids and chemicals.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked. "Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting…"

"Molotov cocktail," Ryder finished. They looked at Ryder and Lydia.

"What?" they said.

"I read it somewhere," Lydia said.

"Dad taught me once when we went out camping," said Ryder. "To me, it was like riding a bike; you never forget."

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles said.

Jackson took his elbow and broke the glass door. Lydia started getting to work.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid," she said. He did and Lydia poured some in. Then she put a cork on the beaker and handed it to Scott.

"This is insane," Ryder said. Although she knew it was the only way, she was still against it. "You can't go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages," Scott said.

"You could die," Allison said, agreeing with Ryder. "Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott started to move, but Ryder got in front of him.

Tears started falling from her eyes. Ryder said quietly so the others wouldn't hear, "Even with your wolf abilities, he could still kill you. Please, don't go. Please."

Scott looked away from her before turning to the door. "Lock it behind me."

Ryder grabbed his arm, turned him around, and kissed him. It wasn't like the one in the locker. It was longer and more meaningful.

Scott pulled away, opened the door, and then left. Ryder looked at the others.

"One word," Sami said. "Finally." Ryder blushed.

"Does this mean you two are together?" Allison asked.

"Maybe," Ryder said.

Allison sat cross-legged on a lab table. "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't… I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"It's okay," Jackson said, taking Allison's hands. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

"Okay."

Sami rubbed her arms, definitely feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right?" Lydia asked, looking at the chemicals on the table. "It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Then they heard the growling of that thing echoing throughout the school.

Jackson collapsed to the floor, screaming and holding the back of his neck. Eventually, Lydia and Allison helped him up.

"Uh, no, I'm fine," Jackson said. He pulled himself away from them. "Like, seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison said.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles said, reaching out to touch it. Jackson slapped his hand away.

"I said I'm fine," Jackson insisted.

"It's been there for days," Lydia said. "He won't tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care."

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles asked.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked.

"Allison's right," Ryder agreed. "He should've been back by now…"

Outside the classroom door, a wolfed out Scott heard Ryder's words and they echoed through his head. Flashes of Ryder appeared. Her smiling, her laughing, the kiss they shared in the locker room. Scott quickly took the key out.

"Scott!" Allison said, having heard the noise. They moved the chair out of the way.

"Scott!" Ryder yelled.

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked.

"Scott." Ryder and Allison tried to open the door. Ryder was banging on it. "Scott. Scott!"

"Stop. Stop!" Ryder did and looked at Lydia. "Do you hear that? Listen."

They sighed when they heard police sirens. They moved to the window and saw police cars in the parking lot.

* * *

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Scott, Stiles, Ryder, and Sami as they exited the school.

"Yes," said Scott.

"I saw him, too," Stiles said. The girls nodded.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked.

"We're still looking," the sheriff said.

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"

"Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do."

"No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't." Scott sighed.

"Listen to me. We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."

"Sheriff!" an officer called.

"Stay. All four of you." Sheriff Stilinski walked away.

"Well, we survived, dude," Stiles said to Scott. "You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?"

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us," Scott said. "You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Well, then how come we're still alive?"

"It wants me in its pack." He sighed. "But I think, first… I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean?" Sami asked.

"What old pack?" Stiles asked.

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. Sami. Ryder. You."

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us."

"He wants me to do it," Scott said when he turned his back to Stiles, Sami, and Ryder. "And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell, is that not the worst part, Scott?"

"Because when he made me shift…" Scott looked back at them. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you."

Then there was silence. Scott looked passed Stiles and started walking to an ambulance. Stiles, Ryder, and Sami followed.

"There you are," Deaton said, stilling in ambulance.

"How…" Scott said. "How did you…"

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

"Guys, come on, let's let the EMTs do their job," Sheriff Stilinski said when he came over to them. "You can talk to him later."

"Allison!" Scott called, running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"My dad's on his way," she said.

"You need… You need anything from me? Want me to go with you?"

"No. I don't."

"Okay."

"And I also don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but… Right now, I don't… I don't feel I can trust you."

"Allison, I can explain."

"I don't care."

"Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say anything…"

"Scott, I…"

"Allison, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I need to make sure Mr. Davis isn't going to kill me about Ryder. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and…"

"Scott…"

"I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call…"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't call. Just… Just please don't call me." Then she walked away.

Scott was hurt, because someone, who was originally a crush, now a good friend, was walking away from him.

* * *

**So that's chapter seven. I'd like to thank LynZann for the idea of Scott just blurting out his feelings for Ryder. Hopefully I didn't butcher the idea. Because, really, if there was a psychotic werewolf trapped inside a school with me and my crush, I'd tell him about my feelings if I thought we were gonna die.**

**Now I have a question involving Stiles and Sami. How should Stiles admit his feelings to Sami? Because he needs just as much help as Scott does when it comes to girls.**

**So please read and review!**


	8. Lunatic

**Two chapters in one day! I must really have no live if this is all I do all day. Anyway, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Ryder and Sami Davis belong to moi, but Teen Wolf does not**

* * *

Chapter 8 Lunatic

**NO POV**

"Where are we going?" Scott asked Stiles, who was heading to the woods.

"You'll see," Stiles said.

"'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school."

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me."

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Yes. When your best friend loses a very close friend and misses his girlfriend, who is seriously grounded…"

"Ryder's not seriously grounded. She just can't leave the house for a few days."

"All right, if your best friend is told by his girlfriend that she can't leave her house for a few days…" Stiles pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from his jacket. "You get your best friend drunk."

* * *

Stiles put the half full bottle of liquor on the ground and leaned against a rock. "Dude, you know, she's just one… One girl. You know, there are so many… There are so many other girls in the sea."

"Fish in the sea," Scott corrected him.

"Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love them. I love… Especially ones with strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, 5'6"…"

"Lydia isn't 5'6" and she doesn't have blue eyes."

"Who has blue eyes and is 5'6"?"

"Sami does."

"Oh, yeah. I love Sami, too. Hey, how did you know I was talking about… About… What was I talking about?" Stiles noticed the frown on Scott's face." Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stiles grabbed the bottle.

"I don't want any more."

"You're not drunk?"

"I'm not anything."

"Hey, maybe it's like… Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?"

"You're wasted."

"Yeah!" Stiles up his fist up, but Scott didn't pound it. "Oh, come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know." He chuckled. "But I know this. I know that as much as losing a friend and not seeing your girlfriend hurts, being alone is way worse." Scott looked at Stiles, who chuckled. "That didn't make any sense. I need a drink."

Stiles went to grab the bottle, but someone else did.

"Well, look at the two bitches getting their drunk on," one guy said.

"Give it back," said Scott.

"What's that, little man?"

"I think he wants a drink," the second guy said.

"I want the bottle," Scott said.

"Scott, maybe we should just go," Stiles said.

"You brought me here to get drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." The first guy took a drink from the bottle. Scott got off the rock he was sitting on and stood face-to-face with the first guy. "Give me the bottle." The guy shook his head. Then Scott's eyes turned yellow and his voice sounded different. "Give me the bottle of Jack."

"Scott?" Stiles said, seeing his friend's nails getting longer and sharper.

The guy held out the bottle, which Scott took, but then Scott threw the bottle against a tree.

* * *

"Okay, please tell me that was because of not seeing Ryder or losing Allison as a friend," Stiles said as he and Scott walked out of the woods. "Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon?" Scott opened the passenger door of the jeep. "Going home now, yeah?" Scott nodded and Stiles collapsed in the seat.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Thanks for the ride, Dad," I said as I got out of the car.

"Bye Dad," Ryder said.

"Ryder, sweetie, don't forget to stay away from that boy," Dad said.

My sister rolled her eyes. "You've known Scott since I was, like, five. Since when did he become 'that boy'?"

"Since he decided to date my daughter."

"Whatever. Love you, Dad."

I smiled as Dad pulled away. I looked at Ryder. "He is so overprotective." She nodded before we entered school.

* * *

I saw Scott walk into the classroom, looking at Allison, who avoided his eyes. He tried to approach her, but Mr. Harris told him to take a seat. So Scott took a seat in front of Stiles, behind Ryder. I sat next to my sister.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test," Mr. Harris said. "25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I started my test. It's a good thing I studied because I know I would've failed if I hadn't.

Then all of a sudden, Scott gets up and leaves.

"Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris said. Then Stiles got up and went after Scott. "Mr. Stilinski!"

I exchanged a look with Ryder and followed after Stiles. Mr. Harris called after us too.

"Scott?" Stiles said, looking for said friend.

"Stiles," I nudged him, pointing at Scott's backpack on the ground.

"Scott?" Stiles stood up with the backpack in his hand and dialed Scott's number.

We followed the sound of Scott's phone. It brought us to the locker room, where we heard the sound of water running.

We cautiously headed to the showers. Stiles sighed when we saw Scott under the shower.

Scott gasped as he turned off the water. "Guys, I can't…"

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked.

"No. No, I can't breathe." It sounded like he was choking.

Ryder quickly opened a zipper and took out Scott's inhaler. "Here, use this."

Scott looked at her, not sure what she was getting at.

"Come on, do it," I said. Scott took the inhaler and took a puff.

He was breathing heavy until he asked, "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack," Stiles said. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know to do that?" Scott looked at Ryder.

"I used to get them a lot after the accident. Sometimes at night and in the car for a while. Not fun, huh?" she said.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called feeling guilty," I said. "It's something everyone feels in their lifetime."

"I can't stop thinking about how I was such a horrible friend to her."

"Well, you can think about this, her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to be an issue," Stiles said. He saw the look on Scott's face. "That wasn't helpful." He sighed.

"Scott, losing a friend, like Allison, it's supposed to suck," Ryder said.

"No, that's not it," Scott said. "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"It's got to be the full moon," Stiles said. "So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room."

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out, I think I might kill someone."

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

At lunch, Scott wasn't in the cafeteria, so I went to look for him. I found him, sitting in the hallway, not far the cafeteria. There was a hole right behind his head.

"I know you're upset about Allison," I told him. "And I'm gonna help you fix this, but beating your head against the wall isn't going to solve your problems, Scott." I put my hand on the back of his head. "Besides, I don't think the school wants your brain matter all over the wall." He gave me a small smile.

* * *

Sami and I were in the locker room with the lacrosse team. I sat next to Scott on a bench. Coach came in and blew his whistle.

"All right, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic, thank you, Greenberg, the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word 'probationary.'" Coach looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh… Oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is this, an 'S'? No, no, that's not an 'S.' That's a… That's a… That's a 'B.' That's a 'B.' It's definitely a 'B.' Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and Bilinski."

Stiles was happy, even if Coach didn't get his name right.

"Bilinski!" Coach said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir." Stiles sat back down on the other side of Scott.

"Stiles," Scott said.

"It's Biles," Stiles said. "Call me Biles, or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Another thing," Coach said. "From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall."

"What?" Jackson said to the coach.

"What do you mean, what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit, we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else…" Coach blew the whistle again. "Asses on the field! Asses on the field!"

Sami and I grabbed our bags and walked with Scott and Stiles.

"Dude, can you believe this?" Stiles said. "You're a captain. I'm first line. I'm first freaking line!"

"And we're very happy for you, Stiles," I said.

"Are you not freaking out?" Stiles asked Scott when we left the locker room. "I'm freaking out."

"What's the point?" Scott asked. "It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

"Wait, you smelled jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to 10."

"Huh. Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?"

"What do you mean, desire?"

"Like sexual desire?"

"Sexual desire?"

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal."

"From Lydia?" Scott looked where Lydia was standing.

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Lydia to you?"

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay?" I caught sight of Sami shifting uncomfortable on her feet. "I've been obsessing over her since the third freaking grade."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, or pheromones come out."

"Fine." Just as Scott was about to walk away, I grabbed his arm and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just remember that," I said. "I trust you, but I don't trust Lydia." Scott smirked before giving me another kiss and leaving. I turned to my sister and whispered, "Green is not your color, Sami."

She gave me this look. I gave her a smirk.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

I wasn't happy when Stiles asked about Lydia. I'm never happy when he asks about her.

"Hey," Stiles said when Scott came out and joined us. "What happened?"

"What?" Scott said.

"What do you mean, what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you."

That really hurt, but I knew it was a lie. Something happened between Scott and Lydia that he just doesn't want Stiles finding out.

During practice, Scott went crazy and gave Danny a bloody nose. Either way, Ryder and I went over and checked it out. Well, we were checking out how Scott was doing.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"What? He's twice the size of me," Scott said.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you."

"I don't care."

Then I heard something Jackson said about Lydia's lipstick, which was perfectly fine until Scott… Oh, my God! Scott cheated on my sister with Lydia!

* * *

**NO POV**

Sami, Ryder, and Stiles, who was carrying a duffle bag, entered the McCall household using the key Stiles had.

"Scott?" Mrs. McCall said.

"Stiles," Stiles said. "With Sami and Ryder."

"Key!" Melissa pointed to the key.

"Yeah. I had one made, so…"

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." Stiles dropped the duffle, which made a noise. "What is that?"

"Uh, school project," Sami said.

"Hmm. Stiles, he's okay, right?"

"Who? Scott?" Stiles said. "Yeah. Totally."

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to."

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah. Um, okay. Be careful tonight."

"You, too."

"Full moon."

"What?" Ryder and Sami said.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs. Yeah."

"Oh. Right," Stiles said.

"You know, it's actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic.'" Then she opened the door and left.

"Interesting," Ryder said. "Now let's go set up."

They went up to Scott's room. Stiles looked at the chair in the corner. Scott was sitting there.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles said. "Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet."

"I came in through the window."

"Okay," Ryder said.

"Uh, well, let's get this set up," Stiles said, crouching next to the duffle. "I want to you see what I bought."

"I'm fine," Scott said. They looked at him. "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine. You should go now."

"All right, we'll leave," Sami said.

"Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought?" Stiles asked. "You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott got up and crouched down, grabbing some chains.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott asked. He put the chains down.

"Actually, no," Ryder said. Then Stiles took out handcuffs and handcuffed Scott to the radiator in his room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback," Stiles said. "For making out with Lydia."

Ryder left, not being about to stand seeing Scott like that and because she didn't wanna see his face after what Stiles said.

Sami, on the other hand, sat on Scott's desk chair as Stiles came back with a bottle of water.

"I brought you some water," he said. He poured the water in a dog dish with Scott's name on it. Stiles put the dish in front of Scott and then headed to the door.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled. Stiles turned back to Scott.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. She's one of the two girls that I… And, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, he doesn't mean to hurt Ryder, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal, begging his girlfriend to forgive him. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me," Scott said.

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Stiles and Sami went to the hallway. "She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted." Stiles sat on the floor right next to the doorway. Sami sat right next to him. "Anything!"

Scott continued to try to get himself out of the handcuffs.

"Stiles, please let me out," he said. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. You know I wouldn't hurt Ryder." Scott was breathing heavy a little. "Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's losing Allison's friendship. It's Ryder not talking to me now. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

"I can't," Stiles said softly, knowing Scott could hear him.

Stiles and Sami could hear Scott's grunting and screaming. Stiles put his hands over his ears and Sami buried her face in his shoulder.

Then the screaming stopped and the handcuffs jangled.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles said. He didn't get an answer. "Scott?" Stiles got up and opened the door. Sami was right behind him.

The handcuffs were on the floor, blood was on the radiator and on the windowsill. The window was open.

Stiles and Sami ran out.

* * *

Ryder passed Jackson's van in the sport goods store parking lot. She waved at him and Allison, who Jackson met in the store. They looked pretty spooked.

"What's up?" Ryder asked.

"Something jumped on top of the roof," Allison said.

"Really?" She bit her lip, knowing Scott could've gotten out. "I'm sure it was nothing. It's getting late, so I'll see you guys around."

Ryder walked away, pulling out her phone at the same time.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Sami, it's me. Scott didn't get out, did he?"

* * *

"Maybe he did," Sami said to her sister. "Why?"

"_No reason. I just had a funny run in with Allison and Jackson."_

"Funny how?"

Stiles saw the flashing cop cars, saying, "No, no, no."

"Rye, I'll have to call you back." Sami hung up on her sister. Stiles stopped and the two got out.

"Dad? Dad?" He mistook an officer for his father. "Has anyone seen my… Has anyone seen my dad?" Stiles went over to the body, seeing the limp arm hanging off of the gurney.

"Stiles, Sami." The two turned around and saw Sheriff Stilinski. "What are you two doing her?" Stiles hugged his father.

Then Stiles explained what he and Sami were doing there.

* * *

Derek brought Scott back to his room and put him on the bed. Then Derek turned to leave.

"Wait," Scott said. "I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Ryder." He sighed. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten?" Derek said. "I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

"Kill the Alpha?" Derek nodded. Scott looked distressed.

"Scott." Scott looked up at Derek. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

* * *

**That's chapter eight. It's a bit on the short side, but I think I all right with it. I hope you like it and I promise to have more Stiles/Sami in the future. Please read and review because it actually inspire me to keep on typing.**


	9. Wolf's Bane

**Here's chapter 9! Kick back and enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but Ryder, Sami, and any unidentified character belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 9 Wolf's Bane

**Ryder's POV**

"Faster?" Scott said, driving Derek's car. We were getting chased by Kate. Derek was running on foot somewhere else. I was still upset about Scott kissing Lydia, but I forgave him. It's the forgetting I'm having a problem with right now.

"Much faster," Stiles said.

Scott revved the engine and went faster. But Kate was still on our tail.

"Hey Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here," Stiles said.

"If I got faster, I'll kill us," Scott said.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!"

"So either way, we're dead!" Sami said from the backseat with me. Scott went even faster. Sami and I checked. We didn't see Kate behind us anymore.

"They're gone," I said. Stiles turned on his radio that he could use to listen in on other police radios.

"_All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works,"_ an officer said.

We quickly made it over to where Derek was. Mr. Argent was shooting at him.

"Get in," Stiles said, getting in between Sami and I. Derek got into the passenger seat as Mr. Argent kept on shooting. Scott drove on.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked Derek.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek said.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs…" Stiles shrank back at the look Derek was giving him.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"All right," I said. "How did you find him?" Derek didn't answer.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"

"Yeah, all four of us," Stiles said. Derek gave him a look. "Or just him, and maybe the girls. I'll be back here."

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out," Derek said. "She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Sami said.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Derek said.

"What's the second?"

Derek pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Some kind of symbol. What?" Derek saw the look on our faces. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace."

* * *

"This is gonna be impossible, you know," Scott said as we entered school.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked.

"How?"

"It's easy. You just say, 'Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to be friends with you again…'"

"You're not helping."

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease… That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace."

"Or you could always have me or Ryder ask for it?" Sami said. "We are Allison's best friends. We could get the necklace a lot easier than Scott could."

Stiles ignored her and asked Scott, "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"No, that's wrong."

"Then you're thinking about Ryder in the shower?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison back as your friend. In that order. Got it?"

Scott nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to my locker with Sami.

* * *

**NO POV**

Jackson closed Scott's locker with a loud bang.

"I know what you are, McCall," he said.

"What?" Scott stammered. "What?"

"I know what you are."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah… Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me, too."

"Get what for you?"

"Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight… I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or…" Jackson turned Scott's head to where Allison was standing, talking to Ryder and Sami. "She's gonna find out about it, too."

Then Jackson walked away.

* * *

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles said after what Scott told him, Sami, and Ryder about Jackson.

"I have no idea," Scott said.

"Did he say it out loud, the word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf. Did he say, 'I know you're a werewolf'?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems," Sami said.

"He doesn't have any proof, right?" Ryder asked.

"And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles said.

"How about Allison's father? Or Mr. Davis?" Scott said.

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure. Right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father or the girls' dad?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, where's Derek?"

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game."

"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace." Ryder gave Scott a kiss before heading off to class.

* * *

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked Scott once he sat down at the lunch table.

"Not exactly."

"Ah. What happened?"

"She told me not to talk to her. At all."

"So she's not giving you…"

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Well, did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic."

Ryder gave him a look. "Scott, you do realize two girls are sitting across from you and one of them is your girlfriend, right?"

"Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened," Stiles said, stopping Scott from saying anything stupid.

"What's plan B?" Sami asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing."

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked.

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you."

Scott looked up and saw Jackson looking at him. Scott turned his head away.

"Stiles, he's watching us," Scott said. Stiles looked and saw the same thing.

"Act normal," Ryder said. Scott cringed when Jackson took a bite of his apple.

"That's not being normal," Sami said.

"_Scott… Can you hear me?"_ Jackson said. _"You can, can't you?"_

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson's talking to me," Scott said. "He knows I can hear him." Stiles looked where Jackson was. "Look at me." Stiles did. "Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening."

"_Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?"_ Jackson asked.

"Say something. Talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything," Stiles said. "My mind's a complete blank."

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles looked back to where Jackson was sitting. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

Scott, Sami, and Ryder looked and saw Jackson's seat empty.

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked, looking around for Jackson.

"_Looking for me, McCall?"_ Jackson said. _"I'm right here."_ He chuckled. _"So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"_

"Yes," Scott said.

"_I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her."_ Scott looked over at Allison. _"I'm gonna destroy any chance you have of your friendship with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body."_

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this," Stiles said, seeing Scott distressed. "You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?"

"Stiles is right," Ryder said. "Whatever Jackson's talking about, don't let it get to you. Be the better person and ignore him."

"_I'm gonna do everything you never had to do when you were dating, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. Maybe your friend, Sami, is a screamer. Hell, I'll bet Ryder's a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott… When your girlfriend's screaming my name?"_

Scott broke his lunch tray in two. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent and looked at him before minding their own business.

Scott looked up and saw Jackson, who had a smartass smirk on his face, standing in the corner. Scott was beyond pissed.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"I'm worried about Scott," I told Stiles as we headed to his room. "He seemed hot and bothered at lunch. And he wouldn't let Ryder leave his side, except when they had different classes."

"Jackson probably said something about Ryder that made Scott get so protective of her. He probably said something about you, too, but I don't have werewolf hearing."

I nodded as we entered his bedroom and dumped our stuff. Stiles immediately went for his computer while I looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski called.

"Yo… Derek." Stiles turned around at the same time I did. Derek was standing in the corner, behind the door. Derek made a motion for Stiles to continue talking and to ignore the fact that he was there. "I, um…" Stiles grabbed the door and closed it a bit, standing in the doorway.

"What'd you say?" I heard the sheriff ask.

"What? I said, 'Yo, Dad.'"

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

"My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh, good."

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. Me, too. I'm happy and proud of myself."

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud."

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm… Oh." I saw Stiles give his dad a hug.

I heard Sheriff Stilinski leave and Stiles came in, closing the door.

"Oh!" Stiles said when Derek pushed him against the door.

"If you say one word…" Derek said.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun'?" Derek didn't say anything. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Derek backed off. Stiles took a seat at his desk chair.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Derek showed that he was listening. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott," I continued for Stiles.

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me or Sami," Stiles said. "But I think I know somebody who can."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles.

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I… I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I… I was 13. They dropped the charges."

"Whatever."

"No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh, my…"

Danny pulled up a seat. He caught sight of Derek, who was sitting by the bed, where I was doing my homework.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked.

"Um, my cousin… Miguel."

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah. Yes."

"He gets these really horrible nosebleeds," I supplied.

"Hey, Miguel," Stiles said. Derek looked up. "I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek gave Stiles this look before getting up and taking off his shirt.

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably…" Derek cut Stiles off.

"Stiles?"

"Yes?" We looked at Derek.

"This… No fit." He held up one of Stiles' shirts.

"Then try something else on." He apologized to Danny, who couldn't stop looking at Derek's chest.

I had to admit Derek was very handsome and well-toned, but I had my eyes on a guy who was really into the whole 'my-best-friend's-a-werewolf' thing.

Stiles caught Danny looking and looked between him and Derek, who was putting on an orange and blue striped shirt. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?"

"The shirt." I rolled my eyes.

Danny sighed. "It's… It's not really his color." Derek took the shirt off.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny Boy?"

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text."

"Stiles!" Derek said. "None of these fit."

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text," Danny said, seeing Derek shirtless again.

I walked over to Stiles and said, "Get Derek a shirt. I'll make sure Danny does what he's supposed to do."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before leading Derek to get a shirt.

* * *

"There," Danny said, showing Stiles, me, and a now shirt covered Derek. "This text was sent from a computer. This one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"No, no, no, no," Stiles said. "That can't be right."

"It can't be," I added.

The name Melissa McCall did not settle well for me, as that was the account the text was sent from.

* * *

**NO POV**

"_Did you get the picture?"_ Scott asked Stiles over the phone.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks like just like the drawing."

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Derek asked, grabbing the phone from Stiles. "There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"_No, no, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."_ There was a pause. _"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."_

"I know," Stiles said. "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him… Tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late, okay? All right, thanks. And tell Ryder not to worry about Sami. She's with me." Stiles hung up.

"You're not gonna make it," Derek said.

"I know." Sami squeezed his shoulder gently.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Not till we find out the truth."

"By the way, one more thing."

"Yeah." Derek took the back of Stiles' head and smacked his forehead against the steering wheel. "Oh, God! What the hell was…"

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Stiles got out of the car and Sami went with him to the long term care center of the hospital.

* * *

"Yeah, I said I can't find her," Stiles said to Derek over the phone. The hospital was completely deserted, no one was in sight.

"_Look, ask for Jennifer,"_ Derek said. _"She's been looking after my uncle."_

Stiles and Sami walked to Peter Hale's room. No one was in it.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either."

"_What?"_

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek."

"_Stiles, you and Sami get out of there right now. It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"_

The two backed out of the doorway, but then saw Peter Hale standing in another.

"You must be Stiles and Sami," he said.

Sami and Stiles tried to leave, but Jennifer was blocking the other end of the hallway.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. "Visiting hours are over."

"You…" Stiles said, pointing at Jennifer. Then he pointed at Peter. "And him."

"You're the one who…" Sami trailed off.

"Oh, my… And he's… Oh, my God, we're gonna die. We're gonna die."

Then Derek came and punched Jennifer, knocking her out.

"That's not nice," Peter said. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek said. "Get out of the way." That last sentence was to Sami and Stiles.

"Oh, damn," Stiles said. Then he ducked down, bringing Sami with him.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked, coming over to Derek.

Derek growled and went to attack Peter, but Peter grabbed Derek and shoved him against the wall.

Stiles and Sami scrambled away the best they could. Sami could see Peter beat the crap out of Derek.

Then she and Stiles saw Derek slowly getting up, so they scrambled out of the way again.

* * *

Ryder stood in the stands this time, right as Sheriff Stilinski joined her. The team huddled in and before breaking and heading onto the field.

But only Scott stood alone, with this look on his face.

Ryder knew that look really well. Something was definitely up.

* * *

**So there's the latest chapter. I know it's a bit on the short side, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Read and review guys because I just love it when you do! And I want some ideas on when and how Stiles and Sami get together!**


	10. Co-Captain

**Hey guys! So here's chapter ten! I hope you enjoy because there are two more chapters after this before the story's finished.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf, sadly, doesn't belong to me, but Ryder, Sami, Mr. Davis, and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 10 Co-Captain

**Ryder's POV**

Everyone was cheering and clapping because our lacrosse team won and now we were getting closer to state.

The team headed to the locker room, of course I followed.

"Stiles," Scott was shouting. "Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles? Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles?"

I saw Allison bump into Scott.

"You were pretty awesome out there," Allison told him.

"Thanks. You, too," he said, not realizing what he was saying. Allison looked at him. "I mean, that's not what I meant."

"No, no, I, um, did some pretty awesome cheering. You can thank me."

"You did?"

"Totally. I went from, 'Go, team, go,' to 'Defense, defense,' without a breath. I brought my A-game."

Then this guy interrupted their friendly moment shouting, "State, state, state," making Allison leave. Then he left, seeing Scott's look. Scott looked and saw Mr. Argent leading Allison from the room.

"Isn't that heartbreaking?" Jackson said. "Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. You know what, though, McCall? I actually sympathize, which is why I'm gonna make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want, and I'll help you get her back as your friend."

"What?" Scott said.

"Well, three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Though you don't need a date, considering you have one," Jackson looked at me briefly before turning to Scott, who grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, "just think about her not going with me. See how this could work out for everybody?" Then Jackson lowered his voice to a whisper. "Three days, McCall." He slapped Scott's face and winked at me before walking away. "Have fun."

* * *

Scott came back to his area of the locker room, where I was waiting for him, in only a towel, which was wrapped around his waist.

"By the way, McCall… Apology accepted," Danny said.

"I didn't apologize," Scott said.

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me."

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored."

"Apology accepted." Then Danny left the locker room. It was just me and Scott now.

Scott grabbed his man spray, as I called in, and then the lights went out.

"Danny?" Scott called. He went over to the light switch and flipped it on, but nothing happened. The two of us noticed a lacrosse ball hit a locker and then rolled away. "What the hell…" Scott walked over and picked it up before looking. "Oh!"

I came up behind him and saw Derek standing there.

"Thank God!" Scott said as we walked over to Derek. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Derek looked over Scott's shoulder. We turned around and saw a guy, who Scott told me was Derek's uncle, Peter, holding a lacrosse stick.

"I really don't get lacrosse," he said.

"It was you…"

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict." He shouldered the stick. "Do I have that right? Well… I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott." Peter put the lacrosse stick down and turned back to Scott. "But I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people."

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…" Peter looked at Derek.

"Allison, Sami, or Ryder," he finished. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. I looked at Derek.

"You're on his side?" I said in disbelief.

"Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott asked.

"It was a mistake," Derek said.

"What?" Scott and I said.

"It happens."

"Scott…" Peter said. We looked at him. "I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends," Scott said.

"Sometimes the people closest to you…" Peter looked at me before looking at Scott. "…can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you… I'm okay with that."

Peter stepped closer to us. "Maybe… You could try and see things…" His nails grew into claws. "From my perspective." Peter stuck his nails into Scott's neck. Then he pulled them out and Scott fell to the ground, holding the back of his neck.

"Scott!" I said. I saw Peter and Derek leave. Scott just laid on the floor, unconscious, until he woke up with a gasp.

* * *

"Dude, we have a huge problem," Stiles said as he and Sami ran into the locker room. Scott and I were sitting on a bench.

"Trust me…" Scott said. "We know."

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five-mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting," Lydia said.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something," Allison said to her. "Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

"Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean…" Allison chuckled.

"It's not like she would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything," Ryder said with a bittersweet smile.

"Uh…" Lydia trailed off, not realizing Ryder actually knew. "About that…"

We finally stopped.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked, as Allison screwed on an arrowhead.

"We're about to find out," she said. Allison aimed and let go. The arrowhead sparked once it hit a tree.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia, Ryder, and I said.

"I don't know."

"Well, that was fun," Lydia said. "Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?"

Then Allison, Ryder, and I heard snapping of twigs.

"Hold this," Allison said, giving Lydia her bow.

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought I heard something."

"So what if you heard something?"

"So, I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing."

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?"

"Shoot it."

"You want me to go with you?" Ryder asked, getting out her pocket knife.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Then she walked away.

When she came back, she had this sad look on her face.

"You okay, Allison?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, obviously lying.

"And that's a total lie," Ryder said.

"I just met Scott and he returned my necklace."

"And you just felt awkward," Lydia finished.

"It's just gonna take some time for your friendship to get back to where it was," I said, throwing my arm over Allison's shoulder. "You two were, like, best friends."

"And Scott really feels bad about what happened," Ryder said. "The guilt practically radiates off of him every time he sees you."

Allison smiled a little. "I guess I'm feeling a little better."

"So can we please go shopping now?" Lydia asked, wanting to end this mushy moment.

"You bet."

* * *

**NO POV**

"So, winter formal's coming up," Sami said to Ryder as they sat in their living room.

"Yeah. What about it?" Ryder said.

"Well, it's obvious you're going with Scott."

"And it's obvious if Stiles finally realizes he's in love with you, you'll be going with him."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Stiles isn't in love with me."

"Yes, he is. He looks at you the same way I look at Scott."

"So you're in love with Scott?"

Ryder blushed. "I guess I am. It's just… I wanna take it slow. We haven't been together for very long and saying 'I love you' is… It's just too soon to say that."

"I get it. You guys have been best friends since we playing in the sandbox and saying that you love him could ruin your relationship and maybe make the friendship even awkward. But I know that he l—"

The front door opened and Mr. Davis came in.

"Hey, Dad," the girls said.

"Oh, hi girls. I didn't realize you'd be here. I thought you'd be with Stiles and Scott."

"Maybe later, Dad," Sami said. "They have this tendency to just show up and the strangest times, especially Stiles."

"But he's probably trying to get information from his dad about the recent attacks," Ryder said. "I dug a little deeper and found out each victim had a connection to the Hale fire."

Mr. Davis froze. "Did they?"

"They did. The bus driver was terminated for insurance fraud and the other three had records for arson. I find it weird that the fire wasn't long after Mom died."

"You also left us with a babysitter for an hour that night," Sami added.

"You didn't, Dad, did you?" Mr. Davis' face was pale, but he didn't respond. "Did you, Dad?"

"I didn't," he finally said. "I was trying to stop them. But Kate Argent didn't listen to me." He looked at his daughters. "How did you find out?"

"Stiles," they both said.

"And that only means Scott found out as well." Realization appeared on the man's face. "That night in the woods… It was Scott that Chris shot. He's a werewolf."

"Uh…"

"You two are not allowed to be anywhere near him! He's dangerous!"

"Dad, he's Scott," Ryder said. "He's still the same boy you've known for years! He's only a bitch once a month. Really, Dad, there's nothing wrong with Scott."

"Besides, you've trained us, without the two of us realizing it until we found out you were a hunter," Sami said.

"Retired hunter," Mr. Davis said. "After the accident and losing your mother, I retired because someone needed to stay home and take care of you. I didn't want to leave you with sitters when you needed a parent."

"And we really appreciate it, Dad, really," Ryder said.

"But now Stiles needs us," Sami said, looking up from her phone. "He's waiting outside."

The girls each kissed their father's cheeks and went outside to Stiles' jeep.

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Ryder asked from the backseat.

"Mrs. McCall is on a date with Peter and we need to stop him before he bites her," Stiles said.

"Okay, so how're we going to do that?" Sami asked.

"Like this." Then they crashed into a car, which was pulled over to the side.

"Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles!" Melissa said when she got out of the car.

"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked as he, Sami, and Ryder got out.

"Yes!"

"Wow, this is… This is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Melissa laughed mockingly. "I mean… I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles."

"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing."

"I don't think that's necessary," Peter said.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I don't know, there's something definitely wrong with my neck."

The two continued at it. Ryder and Sami noticed Peter talking to no one, but they figured Scott was somewhere close by and Peter was talking to him.

Then Ryder nudged Sami and pointed. They saw Scott running away.

"What do you think Peter said to him?" Sami whispered to her sister.

Ryder shrugged. "I don't know. But it wasn't good."

* * *

Scott was running away, wheezing, before he finally fell to the ground. Then two people came along and started carrying him.

"Stop," he said.

"It's all right, Scott," one of the men said. "You're gonna be all right."

"Just hang in there, Scott," the other man said.

"Mr. Davis?" Scott said, recognizing the voice.

"Just hang in there."

* * *

Scott gasped awake, coughing.

"I wouldn't get up just yet," Deaton said, dabbing on Scott's wound.

"Where am I…"

"You're fine. And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process."

"But you're a vet."

"That's very true. And 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Mostly?"

"Mostly."

* * *

**I am so terribly sorry for the short chapter. I tried to make it as long as I could, honestly. So the girls confronted their father about being a hunter in the same episode that Allison finds out about her family. I felt that Mr. Davis had to make the connection about that night to Scott and him telling the girls to stay away from Scott.**

**I kinda loved making Scott a bit protective of Ryder, because, you know, she's his girlfriend and doesn't like how Jackson was looking at her. I like that sister moment between Sami and Ryder. And Ryder's in love with Scott!**

**So I hope you like the chapter and, again, I apologize for its shortness. Next chapter will be longer, I hope. Please read and review because I love it when you guys review.**


	11. Formality

**Oh my God! Only one more chapter left after this! Man, I can't believe it's almost the end. Well, let's make the most of it and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Mr. Davis, Ryder, and Sami, but I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Chapter 11 Formality

**NO POV**

Scott finally woke up, patched up and everything.

Deaton turned around and said as Scott got down from the steel table. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious. He helped Scott steady himself. "Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Then the bell jingled, signaling someone entered the clinic. "Hello?" The door closed. Deaton went to check it out, after getting a warning look from Scott. "I'm sorry, but we're…" Peter Hale stood by the door. "We're closed."

"Hi there," Peter said. "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

Peter stepped closer. "This one wandered in on its own."

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said, we're closed."

Peter tried to step closer, but he couldn't. Something stopped him. He looked at Deaton. "Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter took a chair and threw it at the wall next to Deaton, making the furniture shatter into pieces.

"Let me be as clear as possible," Deaton said, still calm. "We are closed."

Peter straightened his jacket and made to leave, just stopping at the door. "There are other who can help me get what I want, Scott." He knew perfectly well Scott could hear him. "More innocent and far more vulnerable." Then he left.

Not much later, Mr. Davis came in. "What the hell happened, Deaton? I was two minutes away and I hear this crashing. Then I pass a burn less faced Peter Hale."

"He didn't take it well when I told him we were closed," Deaton said.

Mr. Davis snorted. "I'm sure he didn't. Don't tell me the damn guy's the Alpha."

"I'm afraid he is, Tom."

Mr. Davis sighed and walked with Deaton to the back. "How're you doing, Scott?"

"Better," Scott said. "Mr. Davis, what were you doing in the woods last night?"

"Looking for you of course. Figured you could use some help. I tried to stop Kate Argent, but she's a stubborn one."

"But why? I mean, you're a hunter."

"I was a hunter, Scott. I retired after my wife died. I might've grown up hunting, Scott, but know this, I'm not like the Argents. Kate, she and others killed the Hale family when some of them were normal; some of them were woman and children. I wouldn't take part in that, not when I had a family just like them. I tried to stop them that day, but they wouldn't listen to me. I know not all werewolves are like Peter Hale, so be glad I'm all right with you dating my daughter."

"I am."

Then Mr. Davis got in Scott's face. "But just know, if you dare hurt Ryder in any way, physically, mentally, or emotionally, I won't hesitate getting out my wolfsbane bullets and shooting you."

Scott gulped. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Call it again," Scott told Stiles, Ryder, and Sami.

Stiles sighed. "It's not here." Scott still was checking. "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"Well, A, you're not alone. You have me, Sami, and Ryder. And B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead to me."

"Argent's plan was to use him to get the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him."

"All right, so just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved."

"Not if Peter's going after Allison and the girls, to find Derek!" Scott continued searching for his phone. "I can't protect them on my own. Which means we need to find Derek first. Just… Just help me!"

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting," Ryder said.

"You remember that, when he was trying to kill you?" Stiles said.

"After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson?" Sami added.

"Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone," Scott said. "And I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Sami slapped him upside the head.

"What?" Ryder asked, seeing Scott tilt his head to the side.

"My mom just got home from work."

"Is she okay?" Sami said, seeing Scott's upset look. Scott shook his head.

"What's she doing?" Stiles asked.

"Crying," Scott said. Then he took a seat on his bed, in between the girls.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone."

"I have to."

Ryder sighed. "You don't have to, Scott. You _want_ to. There's a difference."

"I think the mushy relationship stuff is happening, Stiles," Sami said. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. The two started walking out of the room.

"Stay safe," Ryder called after them. "And use protection."

Sami and Stiles turned red, and Sami gave her a dirty look before closing the bedroom door after them.

Ryder and Scott chuckled before Ryder turned to him with a serious look on her face. "I was being serious, Scott, you don't have to protect everyone."

"Yes, I do." Scott stood up from the bed.

"Then you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. It's just…"

"It's just what, Scott?"

Scott shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Ryder sighed. "Fine then. Look, Scott, going back to what I said, you want to protect everyone. Just don't do anything extreme to actually do that."

"I can't promise anything."

"Boy, do I know that. Then at least be careful. Scratch that. _Try_ to be careful. I don't think I can handle seeing you hurt." Ryder wrapped her arms around Scott's waist and rested her head on his chest. Scott wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll try, I promise."

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't go to the formal?" Scott asked Coach Finstock, following him into the locker room.

"McCall, you're failing my class and two others," the coach said. "They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player."

"So the compromise is I can't go to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"Then I quit the team."

The coach laughed. "No, you don't. And if you show up at the dance and I see you there, I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth." Coach went inside his office and closed the door.

* * *

Stiles slammed Jackson's locker door shut. Scott, Stiles, Sami, and Ryder stood in front of Jackson.

"You want me to take her to the formal," Jackson said to Scott.

"I don't want you to. I need you to."

"Screw you. You know what? Screw you, too." Jackson pointed at Stiles. "In fact, screw each other." Ryder and Sami rolled their eyes.

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles asked.

"He left me for dead."

"I got shot for you," Scott said.

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound."

"You know it healed."

"Mmm, convenient."

"Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around-the-clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"Just have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this."

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?"

"Not my problem." Jackson made to leave, but Scott stopped him.

"You're her friend, too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me, you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?"

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me." Then Jackson pushed them out of his way.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so," Stiles said. "'Cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree, ever, ever for the sake of your wolflihood?"

"I'm not done," Scott said, walking away.

"You're not done."

Ryder looked around the corner of a locker.

"One more thing," Scott said. Jackson turned around. Ryder heard Scott growling. She knew his eyes were turning yellow. Then Jackson's up against the door to the locker room.

* * *

Stiles, Sami, Scott, and Ryder looked around the corner as Jackson and Allison were talking. Jackson looked at them briefly.

"Hey, don't worry," Stiles said to Scott. "I'll still be there and so will the girls."

"I'm still going."

"Is that such a good idea?" Sami asked.

"Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," said Scott, looking at Ryder before looking down the hall as Jackson and Allison walked away from her locker.

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

"No. And no."

"So, you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to where you have a date, but no suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass."

"Yeah. You gonna help me?"

"Hell, yeah."

The girls giggled, nodding their heads in agreement to help Scott.

* * *

"Nothing's wrong, I just… I have a lot on my mind," Allison told Lydia as the two of them, Ryder, and Sami were shopping for dresses to the formal.

"You could smile, at least," Lydia said. "Ever heard of the saying, 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you, Sami, and Ryder a dress."

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison knew Lydia was buying Ryder a dress to make up for kissing her boyfriend.

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm going to ask."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

"Him." All four of them look at Stiles, who was at the perfume counter. "Oh… Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile."

Stiles noticed the girls looking at him and waved. Sami couldn't help but turn her frown into a smile and wave back.

* * *

"Okay, so are you just gonna try these on right now?" Stiles asked Lydia. He was holding dresses that she was going to try on. Lydia put another dress to the stack. "All of them?" Lydia didn't answer him. "Is this a 24-hour Macy's?"

Ryder laughed as she and Allison checked a rack. "Poor Stiles. I feel bad that he has to hold Lydia's dresses."

"I feel even worse," Allison said. "I didn't know Sami was crushing on him."

"She's not going to hold it against you. Sami knows you had no idea. She's mad at you. She's probably mad at herself for not making a move. Plus, Stiles is pretty oblivious to all the signs that she's shown." Allison stood in front of a mirror with a dress with a white skirt, black top, and red belt. "I like the dress. What about this?"

Ryder got in front of the mirror, holding an all-black dress.

"You should wear something with a little more color," Allison said, looking up. She saw Peter Hale in the mirror. Ryder noticed and hid behind a rack as he got closer. She was surprised Allison didn't notice.

He looked at the dress in Allison's hand and then looked at her. "That's not your color. Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." Ryder narrowed her eyes.

"'Cause I'm pale?" Allison asked.

"Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect."

"Okay." Allison smiled. She put the dress back.

"Trust me, I have a unique perspective on the subject." He grabbed a dress from a rack and then Allison's hand. "Do you mind?" He compared the light dress color to Allison's skin tone. "See? Much better." Allison took the dress. "You're not here alone, are you?" Allison took a step back. "Shopping for dresses with friends." Allison nodded her head. "High school dance."

"Formal," Allison said with no smile on her face.

"Oh."

Then a woman spoke on the PA. _"Attention, shoppers. The owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 5UN 1768."_

"Did she just say a blue Mazda?" Allison said to herself.

"_Your car is being towed…"_

Allison gasped. "What? That's my car."

Ryder got out from behind the rack. "Allison, I'll go with you."

The two hurried away from Peter. They passed Scott, who Ryder took notice before they left.

"I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity," Peter said. "Just remember. You can't be everywhere all the time."

* * *

"Ryder, where's the curling iron?" Sami called, on her way to the bathroom.

"It should be on the counter," Ryder called back from their bedroom. "I just used it."

"Okay."

Ryder sighed as she slipped on the white dress she picked out. It had a black belt with white polka dots.

"Hey, Sami," she called, sticking her head out of the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Sami said, just leaving the bathroom.

"I need help zipping up my dress."

Sami smiled. "No problem. As long as you do the same for me."

"Deal."

Sami entered their bedroom and zipped up Ryder's dress. "When Scott sees you, he's gonna faint."

"Really?"

"Rye, you're not fully ready and you already look fantastic. I've never seen you care about what you look like before, especially a guy."

"Scott's just not a guy."

"I know. You're in love with him."

"Maybe I am."

"Then you should tell him these feelings." Sami slipped on her blue dress. Ryder zipped it up. Then they slipped on their shoes. Sami's was blue while Ryder's was black.

Sami put on blue earrings, blue and silver bracelets, and a silver heart pendant. Ryder put on a black blazer, her grandmother's locket, and her mother's wedding ring, which was on a chain.

"I think we're ready," Sami said before the two grabbed any other necessary items and went downstairs.

"You two look beautiful," Mr. Davis said.

"Thanks, Dad," the two said. Mr. Davis got in some pictures before the girls went to the car.

* * *

They pulled into a parking space and got out.

"Let's do this," they said at the same time before linking arms and walked over to where Stiles and Lydia were.

"Jackson," Lydia said as her ex-boyfriend started to walk passed them with Allison. "You look handsome."

"Obviously," he said. "It's Hugo Boss." He chuckled before walking away.

"I don't care," Lydia said. "I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark." Then she sighed.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," Stiles said.

"Really?" Lydia smiled. Stiles held out his arm to her and she linked hers with his.

Sami frowned as they headed towards the entrance. Ryder noticed.

"Okay," the oldest Davis twin said. "Tonight, even if it kills you, you will tell Stiles how you feel, Sami."

"I don't think I can."

"Doesn't matter. You _will_ tell Stiles that you love him. Because, really, I think he likes you too, maybe he even loves you."

"I don't believe it."

Ryder rolled her eyes. "The boy blushes every time you kiss his cheek. I've told you he looks at you the same way I look at Scott. It's the same look Dad used to give Mom." She sighed. "Just tell Stiles about your feelings for him. It'll make you feel a whole lot better."

"All right, I will," Sami agreed. "As long as you tell Scott you're in love with him."

"Fine."

* * *

Music was playing, people were dancing, drinking, and having a good time.

Sami caught Jackson and Allison dancing in front of the table Stiles was sitting at with Lydia. Sami and Ryder were dancing not far from them too, so Sami could hear what Stiles was saying.

"You want to dance?" he asked Lydia.

"Pass."

"You know what? Let me try that again." He stood up. "Lydia, get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." Sami almost snorted, but that would've given away that she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no."

"Lydia, get up, okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't… Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm one of the only people who knows how smart you really are. The other people being Sami and Ryder Davis. Uh-huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit, you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Noble Prize."

"A Fields Medal," Lydia corrected him.

"What?"

Lydia stood up and walked over to Stiles. "Noble doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning."

Then Lydia grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Sami was hoping Lydia would still tell him no.

"McCall!" Coach shouted. "I see you! Come here, buddy."

"Looks like your boyfriend's here," Sami smirked at Ryder. The two looked and saw Scott get down from the bleachers.

"McCall!" Coach was weaving between students looking for Scott. Then he finally caught up with Scott. "McCall! You're not supposed to…" Then he saw Scott was dancing with Danny. "What the hell are you…" The music stopped and everyone was looking. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Yes, Coach?" Scott asked, getting closer to Danny.

"Okay…" Coach laughed nervously. "Hold on, you… I was just saying he's not supposed to… I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't… You guys don't think… You don't… I… I was… Just dance, everybody. Just dance! It's a dance! It's a party!" Coach walked away.

"Thanks, dude, I owe you!" Scott said to Danny, backing away. Then he walked over to Sami and Ryder. "Ryder…"

"Yes, Scott, I'd love to dance with you," she said. Then she turned to her sister. "You don't mind?"

"Go ahead," Sami said, looking over at Stiles and Lydia.

"For the record, Stiles had this huge crush on you since you two first met," Scott said. "I think he still does."

"Thanks, Scott. Now dance, both of you." The couple smiled and went to the dance floor.

Sami noticed Stiles and Lydia getting off of the dance floor. This was her chance, especially when Lydia left Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles," she said. He looked up at her.

"Hey, Sami. Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks. So I was wondering, since your date seemed to wonder off somewhere, you want to dance?"

He smiled. "Sure." He grabbed the hand she held out to him and walked to the dance floor with her. His hands rested on her waist while she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"So where did Lydia go?" Sami asked.

"She went to look for Jackson."

Sami frowned. "I'm sorry. I know how much you love her."

"Yeah…"

"You know…" It was now or never. "I know someone who loves you just as much as you love her."

"Really? Who?"

"Me," Sami said softly. She looked up. Stiles was just looking at her with a shocked expression. She took a deep breath. "I guess I know how you feel." Then she walked away.

* * *

"What?" Ryder asked Scott, who was just smiling at her.

"It's just hard not to look at you," he said. "I mean, you're wearing white."

Ryder rolled her eyes at his joke, but she was smiling. "Funny. And I like it when you look at me."

Scott smiled as their foreheads were pressed against each other's. Ryder held him closer.

"I remember this one time, uh, I was holding you and you fell asleep in my arms, and I was watching you and I thought, 'I could stay like this for hours.' And then… You started drooling and it got kind of disgusting. And then my arm feel asleep with your head on it and pins and needles started to hurt."

"Okay," Ryder said with a smile. "I get it. Shut up."

"Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh. And, uh, I kinda love your smile." Ryder looked up at him with a smile, one that she usually had on when her mom was still alive, one that he loved so much and wished she smiled more. "Ryder, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Scott? Nothing bad, I hope, because you know I don't like it when serious talks turn bad."

"Just let me talk."

Then a fast paced song was playing. Scott held her face in her hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Then he kissed her. It was loving and meaningful.

"That was more like kissing than talking. Why did you do that?" Ryder asked with a small smile, once they pulled away.

"Because I love you." Ryder's smile grew bigger before kissing him again.

* * *

Stiles walked out of the gym, his phone to his ear. He tried dialing Lydia, who he noticed had been gone for a while, in the gym, but didn't get an answer. Now he was trying Sami, who, he thought, probably didn't want to talk to him after he didn't respond to her. But he needed to try.

When she left him, the words finally processed in his mind. He's had a crush on her since they met in kindergarten. The crush he had on her was even bigger than the crush he had on Lydia. Hell, Stiles didn't just have a crush on Sami, he loved her. Now all he needed to do was tell her that. But that was easier said than done.

Stiles turned to his right and saw Jackson heading towards the gym entrance, which he was standing in front of.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles asked, taking the phone from his ear. "Did Lydia ever find you?" Jackson sighed. "What? What's wrong?"

Jackson stammered, "I was out behind the school, and I… I was out…"

"What happened?" Jackson didn't say anything. "Jackson. What did you do?"

* * *

Sami followed behind Lydia, who was still searching for Jackson.

"Jackson!" she yelled.

"Lydia," Sami said, catching up with the strawberry blonde. "What're you doing?"

"I'm looking for Jackson. What're you doing?"

"Getting away from the dance. I could help you look for him."

"Uh, thanks." The two walked onto the lacrosse field. "Jackson! Jackson!"

"Hey, Jackson, where are you?" Sami yelled. Then the field lights turned on one by one. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Jackson!" Lydia said as a figure walked toward them. "Jackson, is that you?" The figure walked closer to them. Sami recognized him as Peter Hale. "Jackson." Then Lydia's voice turned softer. "Is that you?"

"Sami! Lydia!" The two girls turned around and saw Stiles running towards them. "Run!" The girls turned around as Peter was right in front of them.

His eyes turned red and his teeth changed to fangs, which he used to bite Lydia. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Stiles came over as he and Sami bend down to check on Lydia. Peter growled at them as he was crouched over Lydia, blood was down his chin.

"Don't kill her," Stiles said. "Please."

"Hmm… Of course not," Peter said. "Just tell me how to find Derek."

"What?" Stiles stammered.

Peter ran a claw down Lydia's neck. "Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

"I don't know that. How would I know that?"

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart."

"Look… Look, I don't know, okay? I swear to God, I have no idea."

"Tell me!" Peter pretty much roared that across the whole field, which really scared the crap out of Sami.

"Okay, okay, okay, look, I… I think he knew…"

"Knew what?"

"Derek, I think he… I think he knew he was gonna be caught."

"By the Argents?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"When they were shot, he and Scotty… I think he took Scott's phone."

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on… You can find him."

* * *

Ryder had grabbed her blazer and pulled Scott, who managed to lose his tie, out of the gym and outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She laughed. "I don't know. I guess a place we can be alone."

"Alone where?"

"A very good question that I don't really have an answer to." Ryder pulled him where they were in between buses. She gave him a kiss before she started pulling him towards a bus. But Scott pulled her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little déjà vu."

"Déjà vu meaning your dream about Allison before, on the bus, when the driver was attacked."

"Don't worry about it, Ryder." They shared another kiss. "Sure this is a good idea?" Scott asked in between kisses.

"In a minute, you are going to think this is a great idea." Ryder stepped onto the bus.

"I really hate it when you say things like that."

"Come on."

"We should get back to the dance." He looked and saw Ryder at the window in front of him. She kissed the window. "Screw it."

Headlights, belonging to a red vehicle, pulled up in front of Scott. Then another car pulled up behind him. Scott took notice that the man in the red car was Chris Argent.

Engines revved and tires squeaked as both cars drove towards Scott. Ryder bit her lip as Scott jumped onto the hoods on both cars. He looked up and this was the first time Ryder got a good look at Scott's wolf form. Yellow eyes looked at her. She only thought two words:

Oh, God.

* * *

**So that's chapter eleven! And it was pretty long! I'd like to thank LynZann for the idea of how Sami comes clean about her feelings for Stiles. I thought it would be nice if she did it at the formal. Hopefully I did all right with that.**

**So all those romantic conversations between Scott and Ryder during their dance and outside by the buses was almost like the exact conversation Scott had with Allison. I didn't really know how to change it.**

**I posted the links for the girls' outfits on my profile, so check them out. And read and review because it gives me that warm, fuzzy feeling inside when you do (not really, but I've always wanted to say that).**


	12. Code Breaker

**Here's the last chapter of Their Story! I hope you all enjoyed reading Their Story because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me, but Mr. Davis, Sami, and Ryder are the figments of my imagination and the imagination of my sister, so they belong to us**

* * *

Chapter 12 Code Breaker

**NO POV**

Mr. Argent honked on his horn and Scott jumped onto the roof of the bus. Then he jumped down, but Ryder couldn't see where he went off to. She just hoped he was okay.

* * *

"No, I'm… I'm not just letting you leave her here," Stiles said to Peter, who was wiping off his chin with a tissue.

"You don't have a choice, Stiles," Peter said. "You're coming with me."

"Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore." Sami stared at him with wide eyes. Peter walked over to Stiles and lifted him up by the chin.

"I'll stay with her, Stiles," Sami managed to say.

"No, you won't," Peter said, glancing at her. "I need to make sure he does what I need." He looked back at Stiles. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get." Then he walked away for a moment while Stiles pulled out his phone.

* * *

Mr. Argent backed up his car. Ryder came out, breathing heavy. She noticed that Allison came into view.

Allison noticed Scott and Ryder were missing from the dance, so she went to look for them. She saw what happened, the cars speeding forward, Scott wolfing out, everything. And it completely freaked her out.

While Mr. Argent, who saw Allison, comforted his daughter and brought her to his car, Ryder went back to the dance, hoping to find Stiles or Sami.

When she didn't see them, she texted Sami, who told her they were heading to Stiles' jeep. So that's where Ryder went.

"What the hell…" she said when she spotted Peter with them.

"Don't ask," Sami said before they all piled into the jeep.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna ask Dad to get a ride with someone so he can pick up the car." And Ryder texted her father, who said he'd do that as soon as he could.

"Don't feel bad," Peter said to Stiles, who had this look on his face. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart," Stiles said.

"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman, twice a month." Stiles looked at him before looking forward at the road again.

* * *

Soon, Stiles pulled up in a parking lot. They all got out and then Peter dragged Stiles to his car while the girls walked behind them.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked.

"It belonged to my nurse," Peter said, opening the trunk.

"What happened to your… Oh, my God!" They saw the nurse, dead, in the trunk.

Peter got out a laptop case and handed it to Stiles, who was still staring at the nurse. "I got better."

Then he closed the trunk of the car.

"Good luck getting a signal down here," Stiles said to Peter, who was getting stuff out of the laptop case. He handed something to Stiles. "Oh, MiFi. And you're you a Mac guy." They saw Peter turning on an Apple laptop. "Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?"

"Turn it on. Get connected."

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Sami and Ryder rolled their eyes. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

"You know both of them."

"No, I don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

"Dude, I swear to God…" Peter took the back of his head and slammed it against the laptop. Sami bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." Then Peter grabbed Sami by the neck. His claws were positioned where he could rip out her throat if he wanted to. "Because I can do that."

"I'll do it. Just… Just don't hurt her, okay? Don't hurt her."

"I thought you loved the redhead. What does she mean to you?"

"I thought I loved Lydia, but… I love Sami more." Sami and Ryder's eyes widened. That was definitely unexpected.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. Now get to work, or I'll kill her." Claws started to pierce through Sami's skin, causing her to yelp in pain.

"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked, typing on the laptop.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type."

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" Ryder finally spoke up.

"Only the responsible ones."

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it," Stiles said.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them."

"He's not gonna help you," Ryder said.

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison and you." Then Peter addressed Stiles. "And you will, because it'll save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." Stiles sighed and continued typing. "His username is 'Ryder'?" Ryder turned red as Stiles typed in the password. "His password is also 'Ryder'?" The girl turned even redder.

"You still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked. He continued typing before he finally got a location. "Wait, what the… That's where they're keeping him?"

"At his own house?" Ryder asked.

"Not at it," Peter said. "Under it. I know exactly where that is." Peter turned his head, like he heard something and let Sami go. "And I'm not the only one." He closed down the laptop and put it in the car. Then he looked at Stiles. "Give me your keys."

Stiles sighed before fishing out his keys. "Careful. She grinds in second." He handed Peter the keys. Peter just bent them. "So you're not gonna kill me?" Peter stepped closer. "Oh, God."

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Sami and Ryder's eyes turned wide.

"What?"

"Do you want the bite?" Peter said slowly. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" He took a step closer to Stiles. "That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Or maybe more." Peter took Stiles' arm and raised it. "Yes or no?" Just as Peter was going to bite him, Stiles snatched his arm back.

"I don't want to be like you," Stiles said.

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want.' You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles. Goodbye, girls."

Peter got in his car and drove off.

Stiles turned to Sami. "You okay?"

She nodded slightly. "I'm fine." She winced as her neck started stinging a bit.

"No, you're not." Ryder took off her blazer and handed it to Stiles.

"Here," she said. "Use this to wipe up the blood. I'll see if my dad can give us a ride." He nodded and Ryder headed over to the jeep.

Stiles tore a strip and gently pressed it Sami's neck. She hissed as the fabric rubbed against the cut.

"Sorry," Stiles muttered.

"It's fine," Sami said softly. Then she thought back to what Stiles said earlier. "Do you really love me?"

"Huh?"

"Back when Peter grabbed my throat. You said you love me. Did you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I did." He caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry about earlier, at the dance. I guess I was shocked."

"It's okay, Stiles." Sami smiled softly at him.

"No, it's not. I've had a crush on you since we first met in kindergarten."

"That's funny. I've had a crush on you since kindergarten too."

Stiles smiled before giving bringing his lips down to hers, kissing her softly. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Stiles." They shared another kiss before Ryder came over to them.

"Hey," she said. "Dad's giving me a ride to the Hale house. Something big is gonna happen. Do you think you two can manage on your own?"

"I think we can," Sami said, smiling at Stiles, who smiled down at her and nodded.

"All right. Stay safe you two. I'd get that cut checked out, Sami, and I'd check on Lydia to see how she's doing." Ryder hurried to her dad's car and they drove off.

* * *

Stiles and Sami headed to the hospital and went up to the floor Lydia was on. Stiles walked ahead of Sami, who was holding her heels in her hand, to check on Lydia, only to be stopped by his father.

"You know what?" Sheriff Stilinski said. "It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm sorry," Stiles said. "I lost the keys to my Jeep. I had to run all the way here."

"Stiles, I don't care!"

"Is she gonna be okay?" They looked through the window at Lydia, whose mom was with her.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

Stiles stammered, "What do you mean?"

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"No. No, I have no idea."

"What about Scott? Ryder said she didn't see anything when I called her."

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"Did he see anything?"

"What do you… Is he not here?" Stiles knew perfectly well where Ryder was, but Scott… He didn't have a clue where Scott was.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response." Stiles and Sami looked over the sheriff's shoulder and looked at Jackson, who looked at them.

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one."

* * *

Ryder sat in the front seat of her dad's car, out of her dress and into fresh clothes. She looked at her dad. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We are going to stop Kate Argent from making the biggest mistake of her life."

"And what's that?"

"She's going to kill Scott."

Ryder's eyes widened and she looked at her dad in fear. "What?"

"Chris Argent told me that his sister's been obsessed with capturing the Alpha. She and other hunters are going to head to the Hale house. I figured Derek signaled to Scott where he is. Derek's been the bait the whole time."

"Well, that's just great," Ryder said sarcastically. "So we're gonna stop Kate Argent?"

Mr. Davis nodded. "Us and Chris Argent. His family has a code that they have to live by."

"And Kate's not living by it. Okay, so let's go kick some hunter butt."

* * *

Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski exited out of an office.

"Stiles, listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?" Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Dad, tell me," Stiles said. "Look, you know it has something to do with Derek."

"What? I thought the four of you said you barely knew him."

"All right, we might know him a little better than that."

The sheriff grabbed Stiles in the back on the neck and led him down the hallway. "You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"

"And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Am I right? Dad, come on."

They stopped walking.

Sheriff Stilinski turned to his son. "You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case." They started walking again.

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?"

"If I'd knew that, she'd be in jail."

"Was she young then, or is she young now?"

"She's probably in her late 20s." The sheriff's phone started ringing. "Damn, I got to grab this call."

"You don't know her name?"

"No, I don't… What is this? Twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive… What do you call it? A pendant."

"What the hell's a pendant?"

"Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He answered the phone and walked in the other direction. "Stilinski."

Stiles started walking in the opposite direction of his father when it hit him. "Oh."

Stiles quickly walked over to where Sami was. The strip of Ryder's blazer around her neck was now replaced with a fresh white bandage.

"Sami, we've gotta problem," stiles said, leading her away from everyone else.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad just told me about the fire. They said it was arson, led by a young woman."

"And…"

"She had a distinctive pendant."

"A pendant…"

"It's a necklace."

"I know what a pendant is, Stiles. Oh, God. Allison told me her aunt Kate gave her the necklace when I asked about it. She said it was a family heirloom."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning Kate had the necklace first and Kate was behind the fire."

"I know. That's what I was gonna tell you, but beat me to it."

"Sorry, but let's go." Stiles nodded and they started to leave, but Jackson noticed and followed them.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Scott," Stiles said.

"And hopefully Ryder," Sami added.

"But you don't have a car," Jackson pointed out.

"We're aware of that," Stiles said. "Thank you."

"Here, I'll drive. Come on…" Jackson grabbed Stiles' shoulder to stop him, but Stiles smacked it off.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault."

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?"

"All right. Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Jackson got out his keys. Stiles took them. "I'll drive." Stiles turned to walk ahead, but stopped when someone stood in his way.

"Boys and girl." They looked at Mr. Argent. "I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is."

"Scott McCall?" Stiles said. "Um… Haven't seen him since the dance."

"Hmm."

"Jackson, you?"

"Uh…" Jackson said. "I…"

"Oh, for the love of God."

Next thing they knew, they were getting shoved into a room by hunters. Mr. Argent locked them inside.

"Let's try this again," he said. "Where is Scott McCall?"

* * *

Mr. Argent shoved Stiles against some cabinets while the other hunters held onto Jackson and Sami.

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles," Mr. Argent said. "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No," Stiles said. "I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go."

"Well, I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you what to know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective…"

Mr. Argent slammed his hand on the metal door behind Stiles. "Did Scott try to kill you, Sami, and Ryder on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, we did. I had to handcuff him to the radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him up in the basement and burn the whole house down around him?"

Mr. Argent chuckled. "I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister."

* * *

Ryder ran with her dad in the woods. She hoped she could find Scott and Derek before something seriously bad happened to them.

They got there and saw just as Kate Argent pointed a gun at Scott's head.

"Scott!" Ryder yelled, running over to him.

"Ryder?" he said as she got in between him and the gun.

"You're gonna have to shoot me to get to him," she said to Kate.

Kate sighed before shrugging. "Okay."

"Kate!" Mr. Argent said. They looked over as he stopped not far from them. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," Kate said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at two 16-year-old kids with no proof that the boy spilled human blood. We go by the code." Then Mr. Argent spoke in French.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison translated. Kate was slowing pulling the trigger, but Mr. Argent pointed his gun at her.

"Put the gun down…" he told his sister, and then he fired at the tree that was behind Kate, but the bullet could've easily hit her, "before I but you down." Kate lowered her gun. The door to the Hale house creaked open. "Allison, get back." Kate, Mr. Argent, and Mr. Davis aimed their guns at the door. Scott pulled Ryder up and got in front of her. Allison got up as they all backed away.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha," Scott said as his eyes turned yellow. Ryder pulled out a throwing knife.

Then something came out of the house, circling around them. Then it knocked Mr. Argent down, and then Allison, then Mr. Davis, and then Ryder and Scott were knocked down. Kate was the only one left standing.

"Come on!" she shouted. She turned around. "Come on!" She turned around again, only for Peter to grab her arm, making the gun go off. Peter hit her wrist, breaking the bones and making her let go of the gun. "Aah!"

Peter grabbed Kate by the throat and threw her onto the porch of the house. Then he grabbed her throat again and dragged her into the house.

"No!" Allison said, running into the house. Ryder got up and followed her in. They went into the room to their left. Peter stood there, his claws on Kate's neck where he could just rip her throat out.

"She is beautiful, Kate," Peter said, looking at Allison. "She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it. And I'll let her live."

"I'm sorry," Kate said. She was gasping for air. Allison was crying and so was Ryder, though she didn't know why she was crying, considering Kate did some so horrible.

Then Peter used his claws and ripped Kate's throat. She fell to the floor, dead. Allison gasped.

Peter sighed. "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." He started walking to the girls. Ryder got in front of Allison.

A growl came from their left. Ryder looked and saw Scott. When did he get there? Then she and Allison looked to the right. There was Derek.

"Run!" Scott said to the girls. Ryder nodded and the two ran out the back.

"Dad," Allison said to her father, who was still on the ground. "Dad." He didn't respond. "Dad!"

"Dad, get up," Ryder said to her own father, who was lying next to Mr. Argent. "Please get up, Dad."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey," Jackson said to Stiles, who was speeding. "This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."

"Yeah? Did you pay for it?" Stiles asked.

Jackson sighed. "No."

"Then shut up." Stiles floored it.

Sami sighed. She was worried about her dad, Ryder, and Scott. She hoped that they were okay.

* * *

Scott crashed through the front window and onto the ground. Peter, now in full wolf form, followed. He picked up Scott by this jacket. Scott kicked him in the chest, making Peter stagger backwards.

Tires screeched and a horn honked. They looked and saw Stiles, Jackson, and Sami getting out of Jackson's Porsche.

Stiles threw a beaker full of something at Peter, who caught it and growled at them.

"Oh, damn," Stiles said.

Scott took notice of Allison's bow on the ground. "Allison!" He threw the bow at her.

Allison put in an arrow and aimed at the beaker before letting the bow go, shattering the beaker.

Peter's arm caught on fire. Jackson threw another one, making Peter's whole body catch on fire. Peter started going over to the girls.

"No!" Scott said. He ran and kicked Peter away. Peter, who walked not far away, turned back into a human, covered in bloody, burning flesh. He gagged before he fell to the ground, only he didn't get up.

Meanwhile, Ryder got up and walked over to Scott. She knelt down in front of him and leaned into to kiss him as he changed back.

"Why did you do that?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Because I love you," she said, using the same words he did at the dance. He smiled.

Mr. Argent and Mr. Davis got up. They looked at the couple. Allison was smiling, because she knew how much those two loved each other.

Scott turned his head and saw Derek walking over to Peter, who was gasping for air. Derek stood over him. Scott turned back to Ryder, who nodded, before getting up. "Wait!" Derek had knelt down. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Mr. Davis helped Ryder get up while Mr. Argent grabbed onto Allison. "Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Their fathers, their families… What am I supposed to do?" Derek didn't say anything.

"You've already decided," Peter managed to say. "I can smell it on you!" His eyes turned red. Derek raised his claw in the air.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott shouted. But it was too late. Derek slashed through Peter's throat.

Ryder stood there frozen, Allison looked away, and Sami buried her face in Stiles' shoulder.

Derek stood up and looked at Scott, his eyes turning red. His voice was demonic. "I'm the Alpha now."

* * *

Ryder, Sami, Scott, and Stiles snuck into Lydia's hospital room.

"Shut the door," Scott whispered to Stiles. He did, or, well, he tried. The door kept squeaking, loudly.

"Oh, God," Ryder and Sami whispered.

Finally, Stiles closed the door, falling against it in the process. They looked at him.

"What?" he said.

They got up and walked to one side of Lydia's bed. Scott carefully lifted up her hospital gown, where the bite was. Stiles turned away. Scott lifted up the bandage.

"Is it completely healed?" Sami asked.

"No, not at all," Scott said. They looked and saw the wound.

"I don't get it," said Stiles. "The doctor said she'd be fine."

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means… She's not a werewolf."

"Then what the hell is she?" Ryder asked.

* * *

**So there's the last chapter. Don't worry, though, because I'm gonna start the sequel right away. I'd like to thank all my supporting readers and reviewers because you encouraged me to keep typing and I appreciate that.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
